Journey to Happiness
by Gold Violet Eyes
Summary: Stuck in the past with a decision to change the future or let it happen as it must, Draco Malfoy finds himself at odd ends when he falls in love with none other than James Potter. Will he choose to let it happen or change it for reasons selfish to himself when he's able to return home? DM/JP
1. Chapter 1

Journey to Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not anything Harry Potter related. If I did, then Sirius would not have died and the ending would have turned out differently, with my minds enterpretation of it.**

Short Summary: Stuck in the past with a decision to change the future or let it happen as it must, Draco Malfoy finds himself at odd ends when he falls in love with none other than James Potter. Will he choose to let it happen or change it for reasons selfish to himself when he's able to return home? DM/JP

Full Summary: Stuck in the past of 1977, Draco must decide whether to let the events of the future unfold as they must be and lose the only friends he's come to know to get back to his own time or...to change the future for his own selfish reasons when he finds himself falling for none other than the father of his most hated enemy, James Potter. But will Draco do it? And if he does, what will come of the future he's inevitably returned too?

Warnings: Time Travel, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, MalexMale slash.

Pairings: Draco Malfoy/James Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape (eventual), Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley (eventual), Harry/Ginny Weasley (past), Hermione/Ron Weasley (past).

_**Gold Violet Eyes: This is my first fanfic with this specific pairing, so please be kind and keep the flames down to a minimum. Thanks for reading and let me know what you all think. Also, Draco and a few other characters will be a bit OOC (Out of Character), umm...the Final Battle has hit and is over. Harry won and the school was rebuilt in time for classes to begin again in September. Harry and the other seventh years are now in eighth year. So...they'll be re-doing their seventh over. Other than that, more couples may eventually arise as the story progresses. Please review and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

Sighing heavily to himself in utter boredom as he waited at his seat inside the Potions classroom for class to begin, waiting for Professor Slughorn to enter, Draco Malfoy couldn't help but think fondly on the passing of his godfather...Severus Snape. His one and only TRUE Potions Master of this school.

_'Not like this farce taking over his position and claiming Head of House once again after some fifty odd years.'_ Draco thought snappishly to himself, angered that Professor Slughorn would dare take back the role that he once stole from his own godfather when he was alive, only to now permanently attain it with his death.

Sitting up slightly and taking attention as Professor Slughorn finally walked through the door to begin class, Draco quickly got out his quill and ink along with some parchment and set himself ready to jot down anything that Slughorn had to say about what potion they were going to make this time.

"Alright class, good morning, I trust you're weekend after such a horrific battle went well I hope. Yes, well, my condolences to those of you who recently lost someone close to you or your family but as time moves on so must we. Now then, today, we are going to be making a simple Time Travel Potion. When brewed properly, it will take you forwards in time only up to twenty minutes long before bringing you back here at our present time. Now then, since this is such a delicate potion that we are going to be making, I've divided you all up into groups of two. Mr. Weaselbee, you and Ms. Granger are paired together. Mr. Potter, you will be paired up with Mr. Zambinzi. Ms. Luna, you are paired up with Mr. Thomas..."

Not listening to Professor Slughorn as he named off the other students in the classroom to be paired up with another, cracking a chuckle when he pronounced Weasley's name wrong, Draco waited patiently with baited breath to see just who his partner would be for this potion. He just prayed that it wasn't going to be someone idiotic like Longbottom.

"Finally, , you are paired up with Mr. Malfoy. Now go off and get the ingredients from up on the board and begin immediately. This potion should be done in about half an hour when done correctly and attain a mild to light teal color in the end."

Grumbling angrily to himself as he was paired up with none other than Longbottom of all people, Draco got up with his belongings and moved them over down nearby Longbottoms table before briskly stating that he was going to set up the cauldron that Neville should be able to get all the ingredients right this time, for if he didn't Draco was going to curse his arse so bad that he wouldn't be able to sit for a whole week. Even with Granger's help.

Carefully adding and stirring and keeping an eye on Neville Longbottom chopping and dicing away at their ingredients with some precision, Draco sent a small prayer up to Merlin above that this potion wouldn't blow up in their faces and they'd actually make something right this time.

With adding the final ingredients just as Neville reluctantly gave them out to Draco, he couldn't help but suspiciously look at their potion as the color tone looked like that of a dark blue/green instead of a light teal color that it should be.

Hoping against hope that they didn't do anything wrong, Draco slowly took it off the heat and waited for it to cool, watching as the other students around them did the same and tested their potions as Professor Slughorn came around and watched as one of the pair took the potion while the other jot down what their time travelled partner had witnessed twenty minutes into the future.

With baited breath and nerves now making his hands shake slightly, Draco softly cleared his throat as Professor Slughorn finally made his way over towards their table and checked their potion.

Galncing down, Draco smiled softly to himself as he noticed that the coloring matched that of the others.

_'Thank Merlin, Longbottom __**FINALLY **__did something right for once in your class uncle Sev. Such a pity that you weren't here to witness it. But then again, if you were, I'd think you die of shock more than anything else.' _Draco thought to himself before zoning back in to his Professor's last words being said as he heard his name being called.

"Great job boys. Now then, Mr. Malfoy, since Mr. Longbutton here did the work on the ingredients, you are going to be the time travelled partner."

_'Oh great.'_ Draco thought blandly.

"Yes sir." he spoke outloud.

Carefully taking out a ladle and scooping out enough potion called for into a vial, he nervously glanced over at Neville before glaring at him and then around at the others in the class before tossing back the vial and downing the contents in one, two, three gulps.

Face full of surprise as the potion actually tasted good for once. Almost like raspberries.

Suddenly, Draco quickly felt a tugging at his navel, like he was being pulled into new vortex like he always felt he was whenever he touched a portkey.

Dropping the vial, hardly hearing it smash on the dungeon floor, Draco felt himself losing his breath for but a moment; making him gasp outloud just before he felt his world spin radically out of control and take him out of the dungeon classroom and somewhere in time.

_'Finally, now I'll know what'll happen twenty minutes from now. I wonder if Potter or Weasley will get detention?'_ was Draco's last thought before a sudden and horrendous pain in his stomach made him keel over and cry out. Holding his arms to himself, cowering down in a fetal position to try and clench the pain, make it go away, he cried and pleaded for it to stop.

His world kept on spinning. With no end in sight. Finally unable to take it any longer, Draco instantly felt himself black out with but one thought left in his mind before he succumbed to the darkness.

_'I'm going to kick Longbottom's ass when I wake up!'_

Groaning low in his throat, feeling like he had just taken the worst portkey of all to travel with, Draco slowly opened his eyes to find hismelf lying on a bed in the hospital wing with none other than someone he never thought he would have to see again.

Albus Dumbledore.

Alive, still looking old, but nevertheless...alive.

Scrambling back as if it was the first time he's seen a ghost, Draco began shaking, his face paled dramatically, and his skin immediately started to sweat.

"Please try to calm down. Will you tell me your name? What year you come from?"

"I...this can't be true. You can't be here! You're dead!"

"Am I? Well, that is unfortunate. Now please take this calming draught before Madame Pomphrey returns and finds all her good hard work coming undone."

Reaching out, hesitant to actually touch the old man that he was responsible for killing, or rather...getting killed by his own godfather from his mother's stupid unbreakable vow; Draco quickly down the potion before sighing heavily with relief as he felt its calming effects begin to work almost immediately.

"Now then, please tell me your name and what year you are coming from."

"I...wouldn't that be against the rules?"

"I suppose it would be, yes, but if you are here then something in the future must have gone wrong and you are here to fix it. Please do not worry about the others, I will not disclose who you really are to them, I have already made up a fabricated story on your account. You are a recently transferred student from Durmstrang and are here to finish your education at Hogwarts. You mother recently took ill and since your father just died, you came here to be with your mother and she in turn sent you to us to complete your education."

"I...I see."

"Your name and year please."

"I...my name is Draco Malfoy. I am from the year 1998."

"I see...about 21 years in our future. Hmm...so long to travel back."

"WHAT?! 21 YEARS?!"

"Yes."

"I was only suppose to go into the future for 20 minutes! Not into the past for 21 bloody fucking years! That stupid pillock Longbottom! I'm going to kill him when I get back! You can send me back right?!"

"Yes Draco, of course we can, but it will take us sometime to do that I'm afraid."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well, with the war so close and our classes going as they are, I'm afraid that I must be the one to make this potion on my own to send you back from whence you came."

"But...but...what about Professor Slughorn? He was our teacher there at Hogwarts just before I was sent back here. Surely he can make it for me."

"I'm afraid that Horace can't do that. Not with his classes and Slug Club parties and all that going on. He wont have the necessary time needed to do that. So, I shall take on this task and complete it for you."

"I...Sir...am I going to have to be resorted?"

"No. You see Draco, with your father gone from Hogwarts, and I'm sure that your mother is with him, you won't need to be resorted elsewhere. Unless, Lucius Malfoy is not your father and let me see who was his fiancee...ahh yes...Ms. Narcissa Black isn't your mother."

"They are my parents."

"Good, good then. You may stay where you are. In Slytherin I think it is. So, you'll be sharing a dorm room with Regulus Black, a relative of yours, Severus Snape, Theodore Nott, and Rodolphus Lestrange. I take it their names are familiar to you?"

"Yes. Theodore, is Theo's father, Uncle Rodolphus is my aunt Bellatrix's husband, and Severus Snape is my godfather."

"Ahh...I see. But what of Regulus? Surely he's somewhere in your family?"

"He's not. He's dead. Died not too long from now actually. Maybe two or three years. At least. Trying to do something good. Something stupid."

"He tries to change something that should never have happened?"

"Yeah, something like that. Only, he dies in the end. Succeeding."

"Well then, what name shall we call you while you reside here Mr. Malfoy? Surely not your own or your mother's soon to be maiden name?"

"Meliflua. A relative, an old relative of aunt Walburga's. My mother's aunt. Her status remained unknown for years. I think it'll be okay to use her name. You don't know her well do you?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I do not. I think she passed on or escaped to another country. But that sounds like a fine name. Well, call you Drake, for short. I apologise if it doesn't please you, but it's best to not go by your actual name. However, if you must, then try to do so with descretion."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now then, dinner is just about to be served, why don't we see if Madame Pomphrey will let you go and enjoy it with the others. I made up a little story for your absence, on how you took the wrong train and wound up some where else where I had to send someone to retrieve you, only for them to find you unconscious. Something simple but easily believed. Having not been here before, it would be absolutely believable for one such as yourself to have taken the wrong train and need help getting back. So, please excuse me while I have a chat with the nurse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hearing the same chatter erupt loudly from inside the Great Hall, Draco took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly as he heard Dumbledore announce his presence to the other students, lifting his head up high as a proper Malfoy must and walked forwards towards the podium infront of Dumbledore and nodded his head at the man before making his own announcement.

"Thank you Headmaster, I hope that my time here at Hogwarts is as wonderful as you make it seem like."

"Indeed Mr. Meliflua we hope that you like it here as well. Now then, please join your fellow classmates at Slytherin and we'll begin the evening feast."

"Yes sir."

Turning away and walking towards the Slytherin table, Draco slowly sat down and smiled slightly at those surrounding him, recognizing the young forms of his godfather and cousin by his mother's pictures of their days at and after Hogwarts.

"So, you're the new student." Draco heard Theodore Nott Senior speak out to him from nearby.

"And you're stating the obvious." Draco replied back haughtily.

"Hmph. Well, you might find things here at Hogwarts a bit more different than over at Durmstrang."

"I can see that for myself thank you. Who are you?"

"Theodore Nott."

"Pleasure."

"May I present my roommates, Severus Snape, Regulus Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. So, Drake, tell me what was it like over there at Durmstrang? Is it really true that you are allowed to be taught the Dark Arts and not get expelled for it?"

"Yes. Why?" Draco answered him right back, curious to know if Theo's father was truly as dark arts obsessed as Theo made him out to be.

"Oh no reason. By the way, I'd steer clear of those Gryffindors if I were you."

"Gryffindors? Who?" Draco asked, turning around to see which ones he was talking about.

"Potter and his gang of misfits." Regulus answered this time.

Although Draco knew who this Potter was that they were talking about, seeing as he looked exactly like bloody Harry 'The Saviour' Potter from his own world in the future, Draco turned back to see Regulus point them out to him nonetheless.

"Over there. Potter is the one with the crazy black hair and glasses, Remus Lupin is the one with the shaggy brown hair and the book, Peter Pettigrew is the fat one who looks like he could lose a few pounds and lastly, I'm sad to say, is my own brother Sirius. You can kinda see a resemblance between us in looks no doubt. He's a year older than me, same year as you, but since the rooms in the dungeons are taking up so much space so quickly the Head of House Professor Slughorn allowed me permission to stay with you."

"Oh...so...what is it that they do?" Draco questioned, wanting to know more about his rivals father so that whenever he returned back home he could get into Potter's face that he knows more about his father than Potter ever will.

But then, no one can tell Potter anything about his father or even his own mother anymore, everyone that knew them back in school was now in his world either dead or forever locked away in Azkaban or ran out of the country to never return.

Glancing over his shoulder at the young seventeen year old James Potter, so full of life and mirth, laughing away with his friends; to know that Potter would never get the chance ever again to see through memory or know from a family friend just who he really was made Draco suddenly feel rather sorry for him. With the war now ended, and Potter speaking on his behalf to save him a lifetime sentence in Azkaban and giving him back his own wand just before school started made Draco feel a little indebted to him. And that was something that Draco hated feeling most of all, regardless he now see's Potter as a close acquaintance rather than a rival.

"Hey, you alright?" Regulus asked Draco, suddenly picking up on his mopy mood.

"Uh..yeah...just thinking about my mother. She's quite ill and the Healers aren't sure if she'll make it to see me graduate this year." Draco lied, purposely putting himself into his lie so that they wouldn't be able to tell that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Oh, sorry. Do they know what she has?"

"No. Not a clue. And that's the scary part. Not knowing what her symptoms are, if she's in any kind of pain, or if she'll even make it past this Christmas...it's just something that I'll have to deal with all in time."

"Well, my best wishes that she makes it to your graduation."

"Thank you Regulus."

"Alright you two, it's time to return back to the Slytherin Commons for bed. Let's get going." Theodore stated as he stood up and left the table to leave the Great Hall, Draco following behind Regulus who was some ways away from Rodolphus and Severus.

That night, as Draco found himself unable to go to sleep, he slowly but silently left the dorm room that he shared with his godfather, uncle, and cousin and his best friend's father to enter the Slytheirn Common Room. Not understanding his reason for beig uncomfortable, Draco quietly left the Slytherin Common Room and thus began his journey out of the dugneons and deep into the castle.

As he walked past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, face paling as his memory of what happened in his sixth year raced through his mind, Draco continued on up the castle floors until he reached the top of the Astronomy Tower. Unaware that he was being followed.

Coming to a stop at the balcony, Draco sighed heavily to himself before finally, in peaceful dead of night he gave in to the feelings that have been plaguing his mind ever since he came here. From first seeing Dumbledore alive and forever regretting his choice of joining the Dark Lord, which ended up in getting Dumbledore killed; to seeing his young cousin Regulus who would only live two maybe three more years before he too was killed. Before finally, at last seeing his own beloved godfather so young and without thoughts of becoming a spy, only to have to later have to return back to a world where he was no longer there to offer Draco any comfort that he could willingly give as a godfather. Almost like that of a second father. All because he was dead.

Crying out, body racked with sobs, Draco cried for all those that were tortured in his own home, for those that had died there, and others that were sacrificed there in their goal to try and help the good side win.

Sniffing, rubbing his eyes with the edge of his sleeve as his mind then slowly focused on Harry Potter, to knowing the horrible truth that he would never be able to see a picture or memory of his father again, or even that of his pretty mother, made Draco shed more tears as if they too were now shifting into the pictures of his own disfunctional family. His father, sentenced to die in Azkaban, his mother, hardly recognizing him as her own son anymore, no one left to care for him or about him if he were to just completely disappear.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. Mother, father, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to lose each other. Uncle Sev, I wish you were here. I miss you so much. You were always like a second father to me and I never took your advice when I truly needed it or your help. I'm sorry that I was such an insufferable brat. I miss you all so much. And Dumbledore...I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect my family. I never meant for you to get hurt. I'm so sorry. Sorry...Potter..."

The person hidden underneath an invisiblity cloak instantly halted upon hearing that name, listening further to their new students woes, unable to understand just why he was saying all these things when their Headmaster looked perfectly fine.

"Potter...I'm sorry. I never should have jeered at you for being an orphan. I was nothing but a prick. I now know what it means to lose your parents. I'm sorry. If I could take back all that I had ever said about them I would. But...but I just can't. Not infront of you. Never before your eyes. So...I'll say it now. Potter...Harry...I'm sorry. I wish that you and I could have been friends but I guess that just was never meant to be."

Wiping away the last tendrils of tears from his face, Draco stood back up straight and started walking back down to the dungeons, unaware that someone who should never have been there now knew that something very strange was going on. As for what it was...he was going to find out. No matter what it took.

Entering the common room and walking up the stairs to the boys dorms, the mysterious figure threw off the cloak to reveal himself to his now awaken friends that waited up for his return.

"So James...what took you so long? Where were you?" Sirius spoke out from his own bed, with Remus beside him inquiring with a raised eyebrow.

"Nowhere." James replied back, thinking deeply as he wondered just who this Harry Potter that their new transfer student Drake Meliflua had been talking about, even worse...that uncle Sev of his. Could he be a relative of that Slytherin Dark Arts Lover Snivellus?!

"JAMES!" Remus, Peter and Sirius all shouted out as one to get him back from zoning out in his head.

"Huh? What?" James asked, suddenly wondering why they all had to yell out his name, much less what is was that they wanted to know.

"What were you doing all this time under the cloak? Trying to get up into the girls dorm room to see Lily again? Or maybe pranking the Slytherin Entrance Portait so that whenever they came out something good would happen to them?!" Sirius questioned his best friend excitedly.

Freezing upon hearing the word Slytherin, an image of their crying their new transfer student back up in the Astronomy Tower apologizing to those people entered his head, turning abruptly towards Remus, James quickly asked him a hypothetical question.

"Say Remus, hypothetically speaking, what would it mean if someone came here and apologized to someone with the same last name as yours but there is no record of them being born?"

"Huh? Well, usually, that would mean that this person knew them in another world or time. Like they time travelled back in time from another place. Why?"

"No reason. Just...that new student of ours...Drake Meliflua...he spoke of someone I had never heard of before."

"You saw him! Where?!" Sirius quickly shouted.

"Up in the Astronomy Tower. He was crying and apologizing over and over to his parents, to his uncle, and mostly to someone named Harry. Saying that he was sorry for being a prick and that he wished that they had been friends but that they now could never be friends no matter if he wanted them too. Almost like something happened between the two of them that can never be forgotten or forgiven."

"Harry? Harry Who?" Sirius questioned curiously.

"Potter." James stated. Silencing them all for a few seconds before Remus spoke out.

"Harry...Potter? Like...like your..."

"Yeah Remus. I think this guy Drake is talking about my son. Or...who would eventually be my son. I think he's a time traveller from the future that's come back to set some things right. Like something in the future has gone wrong and that he has to find a way to fix it without any one else noticing what he's up too or else our world is to be as doomed as his."

"I don't know James..."

"THINK about it Sirius! It's the only thing that makes fucking sense! He apologized to Dumbledore for Merlin's sake for hurting him or being the cause of something terrible that happened to him! But here...here he's fine. So somewhere down the line something serious must have gone wrong."

"I..I guess that makes sense. But wait a minute. If something wrong did happen then why didn't our own future selves come back here instead of this kid?"

"Maybe something happened to us Sirius. Maybe we can't come back and had no choice left but to send this boy back to make sure that whatever happened in his time doesn't happen in ours." Remus finished off, sitting down on his bed, slowly but surely coming to the point of actually believing James and his words more and more as he thought about it.

"Well, obviously his name is a fake." Peter spoke out.

"Of course it is Peter. He can't very well come back and use his own name can't he?! I mean, his parents have to be here with us or at least have just graduated out of school or something and his families relatives are still here, so for his own safety he can't use his own name. But I wonder just who he really is? Drake Meliflua." Sirius replied back, unable to believe how utterly dumb his friend sounded just then.

"Hey Sirius, wasn't there a Meliflua somewhere in the history of your family tree?" James asked.

"Yeah, come to think of it, there was. I think her name was...Ara...Araminta Meliflua. Apparently she disappeared some time ago and no one knows what happened to her."

"Then...this Drake guy or whoever he is must be a relative of yours. Maybe a younger cousin. He did seem to share the same eyes that your family has. Only his looked to have a bit of grey in them. Almost like silver like that prat Malfoy's."

"Malfoy...wait a minute...my cousin Narcissa just got engaged to that pillock. Oh fuck. You don't think that he's..."

"I hate to say it Sirius, but I think you are right, I think this kid must be your cousins son. That must mean that his parents are Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. No wonder he doesn't want to use his name. Both you and Regulus are still students here and if he uses his father's name then Lucius would know that he has a son and would try to attain him for information about the future. Same thing with Bellatrix and Narcissa." Remus answered at last.

"Don't forget my brother Remus. He's just as sly as they come as my mother wanted him to be. He'll do and say anything to get this kid to talk whether he wants too or not."

"Yeah, Sirius is right." James stated solemnly.

"So...what do we do?" Peter asked his loyal friends.

"I don't know Peter. Let's wait until morning to finish this." James replied back, beginning to undress himself to his undershirt and boxers.

As Peter went to his bed and shut his curtains, James quickly cast a silencing spell over on his bed before calling Remus and Sirius' attention.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Meet me in the common room as soon as Peter is asleep. I need to tell you both something and I can't have Peter overhear us. It's not that I don't trust him, but, what Drake said back up in the Astronomy Tower got me to thinking. Please. Remus, as soon as Peter is fast asleep let us know with a lighting of your wand like your going to use the loo."

"James..."

"Please Remus! It's important." James insisted. Unable to stop himself from doing so as his mind replayed Draco's crying form and the name of his future son rang out in his mind.

"_*sighs heavily*_ Alright James. He should be asleep soon so luckily we wont have to wait long."

"Thank you."

Getting into bed, James undid the silencing spell around Peter's bed and pretended to fall asleep, waiting for the right moment to leave the dorm when Remus would light his wand.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long, and soon after watching Remus leave followed by Sirius a minute later; James slowly but silently left the dorm as well to walk down the stairs and into the Common Room where they then took a seat infront of the Gryffindor Fireplace on the floor. Huddled together in a three way circle, close enough to whisper to each other and not be heard by any one else, but far enough away to listen if anyone would be coming down to spy on them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clearing his throat a little after sitting together with his two best friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, James Potter licked his dry lips before answering their unspoken question.

"Alright, back up in the Tower, I heard Drake call out that name. Harry Potter."

"Yes James, we already know this."

"Sirius be quiet. Go on James." Remus interrupted Sirius before he could start complaining.

"Thanks. So, this boy, Harry. He must be someone important or...have had something wrong happen to him for me to not come back myself right? Or...something happen to me. I think that starting tomorrow, we need to try and get close to this Drake guy and find out just why he's really here, and not to only use that information for ourselves but to see if maybe there's something that we can do to change the world from becoming like his."

"James...are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, what about Lily and your strive to go out with her and all?"

"Sirius, if something horrible has really happened to me or my son in the future than I must find out what it is before thinking about going after Lily any further with this on my mind! What if something happened to you? Or maybe you have your own son or daughter and he knows what happened to them? Wouldn't you want to know what happened?" James immediately began questioning furiously, hardly able to believe that Sirius wouldn't just take his word for something and go with it, like he always has.

"Yeah, you're right. I would want to know. Alright, so...how do we get this guy into our group? Or at least, become friendly with us?"

"Well, we can't prank him that's for sure. That'll just turn him away from us. Remus? Any advice?" James asked, turning towards their long time friend.

"Well, we could introduce ourselves to him and let him know that if he needed help in a class than we would help him would be a good first try. Merlin knows what those boys down in the dungeons are saying about us to him."

"Yeah, but if I know Snivellus, he's probably telling the kid about all the pranks we've pulled on him ever since he started school just because he was into the Dark Arts and sorted as a Slytherin alone. Next to being friends, or...used to be friends with Lily Evans."

"Right. Well, whenever you get your chance, try to talk to him without insulting those he's friends with. Even if it's Snivellus. I have a strange feeling that he knows Snape more than he's letting on."

"Really? Why?"

"He called him Uncle Sev. He cried over him almost like he's..."

"Like he's dead, James?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. I think he thought of the guy as a second father and to suddenly lose him, I can't help but wonder if his own father even gave him the right childhood."

"I highly doubt it James. If Lucius is anything like my mother, than that kid did not get any or little to no love at all from the man. Probably, the same could be said about Narcissa. Now that I think about it, he did look like he was craving affection, and that is surely something that my brother or Nott would exploit to their greatest pleasure."

"Then, we must exploit it first. Bury the seed of doubt in him as the muggles say. So...starting tomorrow...a whole new game plan. Somehow earn Drake's trust over that of his dorm and slyly attain any and all information that we can about the future without him knowing about it."

"Does that mean that if we question him under firewhiskey and veritaserum that we have to obliviate his memory?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius, if we have no other choice but to do just that, then we must. Even if I don't like the idea of doing it for once." James answered back heavily, his voice toned with regret.

"Okay then, tomorrow it starts?" Sirius questioned just as he stood up and stretched his tired muscles.

"Yes Sirius. Starting tomorrow...our whole world is about to change. For it must change from becoming like that of Drake's for the greater good of us all."

"Even if it means losing his ultimate trust in us in the end James?" Remus questioned this time. Amber eyes unable to say what he was truly thinking. About how he couldn't help but feel that James and Drake would become as close or even closer than he and Sirius have ever been.

"_*sighs heavily outloud*_ Yes Remus, even if it must ultimately come to that."

The next morning, just as Draco was inside the Library searching for a certain Charms book that would help him learn more about the spells that they used here in this time of 1977, he was instantly brought out of his hunt by a low toned sexy sounding male voice from behind him.

"Was this the book you were looking for?"

Turning around slowly, Draco was instantly shocked and yet dismayed to discover that the owner of the voice who sent shivers up his spine belonged to none other than James Potter.

"Ahh...yes. Thanks." Draco replied back, reaching out to take the book from him only to becoming suspicious when he didn't let go.

"I wanted to ask you something. If that was alright."

Taking the book from James, now holding it close to himself as if a feeble attempt of protection, Draco nervously nodded for him to go on. Beginning to feel highly uncomfortable being in the presence of his rival's dead father, not understanding why his heart was beating so fast and his body began to feel hot, much like his face. Quickly becoming afraid that he just might be blushing like a girl from all of the attention that James Potter was giving him just by staring.

"Well, I was wondering, you wouldn't happen to know what kind of illness your mother has?"

That question quickly halted any and all thought in Draco's mind for a moment. Shocked to discover that this was his big question. Curiosity to know if he knew what his fake mother's illness was and not something embarrassing or highly personal about himself like Nott and Regulus had him come to believe from their talk about James Potter and his group last night.

"Uhh...no. The Healers were just as perplexed as I. We don't know what she has exactly or where she might have contracted the disease from." Draco answered back, giving out the story that Dumbledore asked him to say to people should they ask about his mother.

"I see. That's too bad. My mother herself is quite the efficient Healer of unknown diseases that St. Mungo's hasn't been able to cure yet."

"Really? That's...amazing."

"Yeah, if your mother wouldn't mind, my mom could come and take a look at her if she wants."

"Umm...I don't know. She seems to have pretty much accepted it as the ending of her time and if I try to give her any sort of hope that it isn't and fail her now, I just...I just..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to...damn it. I'm sorry Drake. I just heard from Dumbledore that your mom was really sick and knowing that mother could probably help her I just thought that I'd mention it and see if you could get her to agree to see her. You know...to help strengthen her chances of seeing a possible grandchild in the future. But since I've gone and made an arse of myself..." James trailed off, unable to believe the beautiful lie that just spewed from his mouth more and more, wondering if maybe someone somwhere deep in his families past that they might have been a Slytherin after all; finding it all to easy to lie and catch this beautiful cousin of Sirius' into his web.

"No! No you didn't. That's really nice of you Potter. Thanks."

"James please. Call me James."

"Oh...right...well thank you James but I think it's best to just let some things take their course whether we like the way they go or not."

Silence was his answer for but a moment before James forced a laugh out of himself, agreeing with Draco and his final statement just to further push Draco into his web and away from those that would use him for their own gain like he was but only for the purpose of evil and not good.

"Well listen, it's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Three Broomsticks with me to meet my friends? Remus seems to like you, I think he's in your Charms class. As for Sirius, well, you'll have to excuse him. He's still a little pissed from what Regulus said last year so...just get past his sarcastic wit and anger and he'll be the best friend you could ever ask for. And Peter, well, I don't know about him. Apparently, he's skipping out that day. Something about making up a test in History of Magic or something. So...how about it? Come with me and officially meet my friends? Trust me Drake, we really aren't at all like what you've heard from your dormmates. Except for when we're pranking someone."

"Well...I suppose." Draco answered at last, hesitant but at the same time wanting to know the man who made his godfather's life hell at Hogwarts and the reason why, but also more for a chance to try and mend the walls between himself and Potter if given the chance to return and show this all to him. To prove to him that he really means to start over with a clean slate and giving him access to memories of this time as a bargaining chip.

"Great! I'll meet you at the Entrance Doors to the school tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, it's tomorrow. Today's Friday, Tomorrow's Saturday. Hogsmeade weekend."

"But I don't have the paper to go to this Hogsmeade thing signed."

"You don't need to worry about that, the Headmaster told Professor Slughorn that he signed it for you since your mum couldn't when he said the same thing yesterday up in his office when I had to go up there and ask him something myself, subtlely overhearing it of course."

"Oh...well...I guess that would make sense."

"Yeah, so, tomorrow at the entrance doors. Say eight o'clock alright?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Alright, well, I've got to get Transfigurations. Good luck in Arithmacy with Remus! He's a bit of a wiz at it."

"Thanks." Draco replied back in a goodbye tone of voice, watching as James turned and left the Library to go on up to his next class, leaving Draco alone to check the book and make his way hastily towards the Arithmacy tower just in time for the bell to ring and get a good seat towards the back.

All throughout that day, regardless of his cousins or Theodore's insistance of wanting to know what was wrong with him, Draco didn't divuldge any clues as to what was plaguing his mind.

As he laid down in his bed that night Draco Malfoy found himself unable to sleep once again.

Not wanting to stay and possibly wake up his dormmates, he slowly got up and slipped on his shoes and robe before leaving the dorm room and making his way down towards the common room and out into the dungeons, soon going up towards the very tower that he could shed his fake persona and truly be himself. Draco Malfoy. Not Drake Meliflua.

Sighing heavily with relief as he made his way over towards the balcony, Draco instantly turned around with his wand held out infront of him as he heard footsteps behind himself.

"Whoa! Hey calm down! It's only me Drake." came a familiar male voice that had been plaguing his very thoughts all day.

"Potter...if it was anyone but you they would have already been hexed within an inch of their life."

"James, Drake, remember? Call me James."

"Right...sorry." Draco replied before lowering his wand and turning around.

"You okay?" James asked, cautiously taking out his own wand and hiding it behind himself as he slowly made his way over towards Draco, licking his lips in trepidition of doing what he really was thinking of doing.

"Yeah..." Draco sighed out before putting away his wand gazing out into the night sky up at the stars quickly locating his own namesake star.

Clenching his wand tightly in his hand, slowly bringing it up and pointing it straight at Draco's back, James then cast a nonverbal spell at Draco to knock him out into unconsciousness as if he suddenly got too tired to stay awake.

"Huh?!...I...I'm so...tired..all of a sudden." Draco said faintly as he felt his eyes start to drop and his body sag to the floor only to be caught by James. Turning and staring up into his hazel eyes as he felt himself quickly but surely falling asleep. Listening faintly with a soft smile to James gently reassure him that he was safe and that he could go to sleep.

Feeling Draco's weight completely sag to the floor in unconsciousness, James slowly knelt down on the floor and laid Draco's body on the ground before him. Watching with a fast beating heart, body heated and eyes dilated with an unspoken lust as the moonlight shown down upon Draco's pale complexion highlighting his beauty to be almost as etheral as a unicorns.

His platinum blonde hair shown with a mixture of silver within its strands, his face pale but shining beautifully, and his lips...soft and pink. Just waiting to be kissed.

Licking his own lips, James slowly knelt down towards Draco's face until he was a hair's breath away before slowly but softly caressing his own mouth with that of Draco's. Moaning softly, feeling his body begin to react as it never had before with any other girl or guy he had been with, James broke the kiss before tenderly running his hand through Draco's fine locks; feeling its luxurious silkiness slip right through his fingers.

Eyes gazing almost possessively over Draco's prone form, wanting to see the body that he was hiding underneath it, whether it held scars of a horrid future or not; James sighed outloud to himself before cursing softly.

"Well fuck James, if I knew that you liked my little cousin that much I would've tied him up and sent him straight to ya complete with a bow." Sirius amusedly remarked from behind his best friend.

"Shut up Sirius. Damn it. This is bad." he muttered to himself.

"How so? You wanted the kid to join our group and soon he will. Just as your boyfriend right?"

"Sirius! Honestly. He's...he's..."

"Yeah James. He's only the same age as us right now, but in the future, probably about twenty years younger than us. He's ONLY my younger cousin. Oh and also, let's not forget, he's the only one with information about the future that we somehow need to extract from him without his knowledge."

"I know that you idiot! I just...I think maybe I need to rethink my plan here a bit."

"Really? Like what?"

"What if I just ask him about the future? I mean what could he tell me that I won't already know? He could lie, but I'd be there to catch him in it and then he'd have no choice but to tell us what happened."

"Yeah, but remember, it's not good to know so much about your own future. It'll kinda screw things up if you know what I mean."

"I know Sirius, I know. I just can't help but think that maybe if I were truthful to him than he'd be the same."

"Ha! Not bloody likely. He's a Slytherin James, they'll lie and cheat to get what they want, they always have."

"Only when it's something that they desire above all else."

"Perhaps. So...you gonna tell him about this little kiss of yours or just keep it secret?"

"The latter of course. I can't have him running off to Snivellus or to your brother without planting the seed of doubt about them first."

"And kissing him is going to do that?"

"What do you think?"

"I think the Sorting Hat sorted you into the wrong house."

"Maybe Sirius, maybe."

"What are you going to do with him now?"

"Take him back to his common room and leave him there. He'll think our encounter was nothing more than a dream."

"And the kiss?"

"He'll think that he's going to have dreamed it too."

"He'll think?! James! What the hell are you thinking right now?!" Sirius practically shouted.

"I'm thinking that this year is going to be more fun than all of those previously combined when not pranking with you and Remus."

"And Peter too when he decided to help."

"Yeah...then too."

"Well, alright, good luck in the Snake Pit. I'll see you back in the dorms."

"See ya." James muttered back, watching Sirius saunter away back down the steps of the Astronomy Tower and off towards the Gryffindor Tower to go to bed, before turning his attention back onto the unconscious form of Sirius' young cousin. Of whom, by the Marauder's Map, was actually named Draco and not Drake. Draco Malfoy.

Picking up Draco's unconscious form and levitating the Marauder's Map infront of him to see no one else other than himself and the boy on the map in his arms named Draco Malfoy in the halls, James glanced down at the sleeping boy once more before giving out the Slytherin password he heard Nott use the other day and entered.

Gently setting Draco onto the couch, he then pulled a conjoured blanket over top of him and ran a hand through Draco's hair, casting a nonverbal awakening spell that would wake Draco up for only a second or two as if waking up in half-sleep mode before allowing him to fall back asleep normally.

"Huh..wha..Ja-James?" Draco muttered sleepily.

"Shhh...you're safe now Drake. Sleep love. I've got you."

"Ja-James."

"Sleep, my beautiful Slytherin Prince." James muttered just before gently kissing Draco lips and feeling him kiss back for only a second before breaking it and leaving the Slytheirn Commons and returning to his own up in the Gryffindor Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Meeting James up at the entrance hall nearby the doors, Draco nervously ran a hand through his hair as an image of his dream last night came to the forefront of his mind, of dreaming of James coming into the Slytherin Common Room and telling him that everything was going to be okay and that he was safe before leaning over his sleeping form and kissing him.

Flushing furiously as he imagined what it must be like to be kissed by that man for but one moment before shaking his head back and forth only to cease abruptly when he heard an amused voice speak out to him from behind making him turn around to see the one and only James Potter standing a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Drake, why are you shaking your head back and forth like an adorable loon?"

"I wasn't. I just thought of something ridiculous was all."

"Oh, well, if you're ready let's head on down to the village for a good bottle of Butterbeer. My treat."

"You paying? Sounds good to me. Lead the way then."

"Gladly."

Walking in step with James as they left the castle, taking the long road down towards the village, Draco couldn't help but shake a little in fear as they walked past the Shrieking Shack. Remembering all the old stories of how it was haunted and believed them to be true.

"What's wrong Drake?"

"N-Nothing. Just...I heard that the Shrieking Shack was haunted. Is that true?"

"Oh no, it's not haunted. Remus, Sirius and I just made it seem like it is so that everyone will stay away from the place whenever we need to a place to hang out and not have anyone around to listen in on our conversations."

"Hmm...that does make sense. So, how long until we get to this village?" asked Draco, regardless he already knew how long it would take them to get there, wanting to continue playing on as the clueless transfer student just for laughs.

"Not long. Just about any minute actually."

Entering the Three Broomsticks with James coming up right behind him closing the door and leading him over to a table near the back made Draco suddenly feel a like he was on a date with the way everybody from school seemed to stare at them as they walked by. Ordering two butterbeers, James glanced across the table at Draco and gave him an amused grin at seeing how flushed Draco was slowly becoming.

"So Drake, what was Durmstrang like?" James asked him before taking a swing of his butterbeer.

Glancing up at James from across his own butterbeer bottle, Draco thought up of a perfectly believable lie that from a story that he had heard about the school from the visiting Bulgarians back in his fourth year for the TriWizard Tournament.

"Well, our classes were and weren't much different than yours. We had Transfigurations and Charms along with Potions for sure but along with our Defense class we were taught how to harness the Dark Arts."

"Hmm...that is interesting. Say, you want to see the Shrieking Shack up close, I mean real close?" James inquired with a raised eyebrow hoping that Draco would agree, seeing this time as being the only chance that he could have to come clean to the boy about knowing his real name, and quite possibly just where in time he came from.

"Sure, I guess so." Draco answered back not seeing any real reason not to trust James just yet or see this as a plan to try and discover facts about the future that they shouldn't know.

"Great. Finished with your butterbeer?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, follow me."

Closing following behind James as he entered inside another pub nearby, Draco quickly attached himself to James' side as they made their way down the stairs of Honeydukes Tavern, only to instantly become surprised as he watched James unearth a large slab on the floor to reveal underneath it a large tunnel.

"Alright, here we go Drake, come on. Follow me."

"Are...are you sure it's safe?"

"Yeah, I've been taking this thing ever since my first year. It's perfectly safe. Trust me."

Hesitanting for just a moment, Draco quickly glanced back up at the staircase before turning back towards James to take his hand and with his help safely get into the tunnel and wait for James to follow through this time. Lighting his wand with a soft mumble and following behind James every step of the way as he took out some kind of map and tapped his wand to it.

"This, my dear Drake, is a secret only I and my fellow Marauder's know. We created this map and now...you are previe to it's existence as well. I humbly present to you, the one and only, Marauder's Map."

"It doesn't look like anything all that special to me." Draco scoffed before glancing down curiously at the map as he heard James chuckle at him before muttering out a simple phrase with his wand held onto the map's surface, slowly bringing the ink of the castle, the castle's grounds, Hogsmeade, and the Shrieking Shack to life.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Following down the long and dark pathway, hardly able to believe his eyes as James Potter held within his hands a map that he, Professor Lupin, that rat traitorous friend of theirs Pettigrew and his dead cousin Sirius had all made together; Draco couldn't help but feel greatly jealous that he never thought of doing something like that back in his first year.

_'It sure would have made my time at Hogwarts a little easier when knowing just where everyone was at all times.'_ Draco thought to himself somewhat bitterly before coming to a stop at the base of a small wooden ladder underneath a hatched door built into the floor above their heads.

"Here we are Drake, the Shrieking Shack." was all that James said before tucking away the map and going up the ladder to enter into the Shack, hardly able to believe that it was still standing even after all these years that Remus has been coming here for his full moon transformations.

Taking Draco on a short tour of the Shack, James regretably decided as he showed Draco the final room in the house at the top of the stairs, that it was time for him to come clean.

Closing the door and locking it from behind himself, James slowly walked up to Draco's prone form to see him staring pensively at the old broken down piano, his hands softly ghosting over the keys. Placing his hands gently onto Draco's shoulders, James then slowly coaxed Draco over towards the bed in the room and sat him down on it's surprisingly soft surface.

Feeling the questionable expression coming from Draco, James sighed heavily before glancing up into Draco's beautiful silver grey/navy blue stormy eyes and whispered out his confession, feeling a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders for carrying Draco's real identity and keeping it a secret from Draco himself for too long.

"Drake, I know. I know who you really are. What your name is. Where you come from. I know all about it and I can't say that I blame you for keeping it a secret from me. If I were in your place, I would do that too."

"Y-You...you know then. The whole truth?"

"Not the whole truth Draco. But enough to know who your parents are and why you've hidden your real name from us and the story behind this farce you've presented yourself to be. That you come from the future and are planning to return home soon but only after you fix something that went wrong in our world here."

"I...fix something?"

"Yes, like someone close to us dies and the world needed them to be alive, or some kind of information needed to be known and had been withheld instead. Something like that. Right?"

"I...uhhh...y-yeah. In a way."

"I couldn't take this weight of guilt of knowing that I knew who you really were and hadn't told you made me feel like a total arse. I just had to confess the truth to you even if it lost me your trust and your friendship. But most of all..."

"Most of all...what?"

"Most of all...if it lost me a chance of truly getting to know who you really are...more than as a fellow brother or...friend."

Draco for once in his life couldn't think of anything to say. He was angry that James knew who he really was and where he came from but did not understand his reason for not using that information against him like a good Slytherin would have done except other than the simple fact that he was a bloody honorable Gryffindor.

"I understand if you are angry with me or don't want to be seen with me anymore Drake but-"

"Draco."

"Huh?" James asked abruptly, not understanding where Draco was going with his words or tone of voice, not knowing just where he was going with his argument.

"My name...is Draco you nitwit. Draco Malfoy. Use it."

"Dra-of course it is. Alright then Draco, if that is what you want, then I'll call you by your name." James finished, more than slightly relieved that Draco would allow him to still talk to him, even more to use his real name.

"You were right. I am angry at you for not telling me the truth and keeping this hidden from me. Angry and hurt, I feel betrayed but...in a way...I understand the reason why you kept the knowledge that you knew who and where I came from a secret to yourself if not then to you and your closest and most trusted friends."

"Draco..."

"James...please...let me finish or else I'll never be able to get this out at all."

"Alright."

"In my time, your son Harry, is my school rival. Like unc- like my uncle Sev is yours."

"S-Sev?"

"Yes, Severus is my godfather. He's more like a second father to me actually that at times wish was my own. Cruel I know, but, there are times when I hate that my father is who he is and yet is grateful in other times that he's my father."

"I understand what you're trying to say about him. Please go on."

"Thank you. In my time, Harry, your son is my school rival. Well, was until the Final Battle where we all lost many but in the end, it was worth it. Voldemort was defeated but at the cost of so many lives that didn't need to be lost. I can't tell you just who dies for that's against the rules but just know that your son is someone of whom I'll forever be ingratituded too and thankful that he finally brought peace to our world."

James could hardly speak. The knowledge that his own son was held so highly in this boys heart made him feel...jealous...envious even of having his attentions so well freely given. He then wondered to himself, just why it bothered him so? Sure he kissed Draco, not once but twice while he was unaware of it, but that surely didn't mean that he liked the kid. Right?

Confused and now uncertain of his feelings towards this boy, this beautiful kid from the future that was the godson of his own school nemesis, James Potter roughly ran a hand through his lengthy but short locks of hair abruptly standing up and walking over towards the piano. _(Think of Harry's hair in the third movie. The Prisoner of Azkaban and place that on James.) _Draco followed immediately, curious but concerned for some odd reason that he couldn't fathom, coming to a halt beside him infront of the window.

"James...what's wrong?" Draco questioned, turning to face him face to face with the window and snow blowing onto it behind him, giving him almost an air of snowy beauty that instantly took away James' breath when he glanced up to see what it was that Draco wanted.

With a soft gasp, James could hardly stop his heart from beating frantically, his face flushing and his body feeling the beginnings of arousal as he took in Draco's figure standing just before the window.

Walking in almost like a trance, James knew instantly as he gazed into Draco's silver grey/navy blue stormy eyes that there was no one else that could ever fully take his place in his heart now. Not even Lily Evans, of whom he had been chasing down ever since his first year. Although her green eyes were beautiful, right now they paled in comparison to the true beauty that lay before him.

Stopping just inches from Draco's prone figure, practically forcing him against the cold window glass pane, James gazed down into his eyes once more before leaning down and shutting off Draco in mid sentence from questioning him on what he was doing before he got too cowardly to just go with his gut and heart to finally take Draco into the first kiss that they should have shared that night on the Astronomy Tower or rather...down in the Slytherin Common Room.

"James what are you-mmph!"

James held Draco with his hands pressed firmly against Draco's shoulders to the window glass pane as he passionately kissed him, silently sending out every feeling and thought to Draco through his one kiss, hoping and praying deep in his heart that he reciprocated what he was feeling for him right back.

Seconds passed with nothing. Then, just as James was about to end the kiss and forever walk away from Draco, he felt it. Draco's slim arms gently wrapped around his neck and pulled his body closer to his own, deepening the kiss they shared with a moan and a coaxing of Draco's tongue on his lips to open his mouth and play tongue hockey, as Remus liked to call it from time to time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A week slowly passed by the students of Hogwarts in 1977, as it seemed to go by rather slowly to all but two, Draco Malfoy and James Potter; of whom would find deserted classrooms and broom closets and alcoves to snog in heavily ever since their very first passionate kiss in the Shrieking Shack and James' confession of knowing the truth about Draco and where he came from in time.

Draco for once was glad that his friends weren't there with him or James coming to him in the future from the past, all because if they were or he did, then not just they but James' own son might have gotten into their faces about how wrong it was for them to be together. And although knowing that this would and very easily could change the course of the future for his world, Draco just couldn't find it within himself to care at the moment.

Snogging Potter's own father in his seventeen year old body was the best thing that Draco ever enjoyed in his life. When it came to snogging people that is.

Over that week, they each had gotten steadily closer and closer to one another, regardless their friends or rather Draco's roommates seemed to have a problem with that. They would snog anywhere and everywhere that they could all over Hogwarts, in between classes and after classes both before and after curfew. They had by the time of their fifth day of officially being together and announcing it to just Remus and Sirius, at James' retched pleading, already given each other head.

They hadn't gone all the way just yet but Draco could hardly stop himself from imagining what it would be like for James to take him to bed. To have him crawl on top of him and snog him senseless until they each were completely bare, then to 69 each other before getting to feel James prepare him or Draco prepare himself ahead of time to finally at long last feel James take him and claim him completely as his own. To feel that gorgeous cock slam into him from on top, from behind on a desk in a classroom, or even up against a wall in the Shrieking Shack.

Moaning low, biting down on his lip, and rubbing his hand along his trousers, Draco tried to lessen his steadily growing state of arousal as he imagined himself and James finally making love.

Clearing his throat a little, Draco waited impatiently for James to show up at the top of the Astronomy Tower where they were scheduled to meet this time before going on down to the Shrieking Shack where James told him earlier that day that he had something special to show to him.

Hearing footsteps, Draco turned around and greeted his-what were they now? Boyfriends? Lovers? Lovers. That seemed to oddly fit their situation just right. Yes, lovers, that's what James was to him. His lover. Greeting his lover with a small smile and a 'you're late', James apologized before taking out his Invisibility Cloak and wrapping themselves up in it.

Walking out to the Whomping Willow and using the secret passage underneath it, Draco and James soon reached the Shrieking Shack.

Going up into the same room where they first snogged, Draco gasped in surprised to see the room lit with candles and the bedspread completely devoid of dust, also a small table set up with a few of Draco's favorite foods as well as a smuggled bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Where did you get the Firewhiskey?"

"From Sirius."

"Oh, well then, I'll just have to find some way to thank him won't I."

"Yep, but it's best that you save that for later."

"Really? And just why is that my dear Stag King?" Draco asked James, using a formidable nickname that he came up with the day after finding out that James was an unregistered animagus along with Sirius and Peter. Having spoken to them about the fact that he already knew that Remus was a werewolf and didn't seem so bad to him in his time, they then cautiously but willingly shared with him their animagus forms.

Sirius was a dog, shaped in the form of the Grim that Professor Trelawney was most terrified of seeing, Peter was a rat, and James...he surprisingly transformed into a stag. A male deer.

The long week following their reveal of their forms, James suggested that he teach Draco to become an animagus just incase something happened in his world and he needed to get away fast and hide for his own safety, however he was to remain unregistered for safety precautions on his life.

Draco wasn't all that bad in Transfigurations but with a teacher like McGonagall, it wasn't all that easy either, especially when she sorely favored the Gryffindors over every one else.

But that didn't stop James or Sirius or even Remus whenever he was available to help out in teaching him as fast as they could. Already set with learning this back at home, just half-way into his summer after the war was over and he had been pardoned of his crimes and given back his wand by Harry's testimony; Draco was already most of the way through the course of time that it had taken them all to fully achieve their animagus forms.

He had within a couple of days time, finally been able to produce a corporal solid form of his very own Patronus Charm just incase a Dementor was running around somewhere and he needed to fight them off, and now...he could just feel it. Deep within his magical core, his animagus form, was so close to being achieved. All that he needed now was a reason to find it and take it's shape.

And found it he did. During a Quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

Draco had been just sitting in the stands with Sirius and Remus at his sides cheering away for James. He was on the position of Chaser, and although that wasn't a bad position on the team, it did like all the others put him in the line of danger from the Beaters and the other teams Keeper and Chaser himself.

It all seemed to happen too fast for anyone to understand just what had gone on.

Draco, thirsty for a drink, left the stands to fetch a bottle of butterbeer from a consession stand down below. He had just taken a couple of sips from his drink when he turned towards the pit to hear the crowd shout out in dismay.

Throwing away his bottle of butterbeer, Draco felt instant fear for James' life as he watched the only man he has come to truly know and love fall from his broomstick, seemingly unconscious. Glancing over, noticing that Dumbledore was too slow to use his own magic to cease James' rapid decent enough to safely bring him back down to earth, Draco could feel something deep within him change. His magic sparked out, his mind focused on one thing, somehow finding a way to fly up there and save James before he fell to his death.

Draco crouched down on all fours for what seemed like forever before he raised his head, flapped his wings and flew off into the sky towards the tumbling unconscious form of James.

The students in the crowd screamed in fear, running away from the pit or ducking down as fast as they could, the teachers all had their wands out and at the ready to protect the students, but the mysterious figure did not pay any of them attention at all. Focused solely on James' body, it reached out with his hind legs and gently grasped onto James, flying away towards the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

Not noticing two familiar students halling their asses towards the Whomping Willow to try and follow the creature that took away their best friend, already guessing just who this creature's true form actually was and feeling like they already knew.

Slamming open the bedroom door to the top floor of the Shrieking Shack, Remus and Sirius slowly put away their wands upon noticing the slumped figure of an unconscious Draco, seriously in need of clothing and the unconscious but peaceful sleeping figure of their best friend James Potter lying by his side on the only bed in the room.

Casting an Enervate their way, Sirius and Remus then transfigured a drape from the window into a makeshift robe for Draco to wear just until he got back to castle and handing it to him upon taking notice that they were slowly awakening and opening their eyes.

"Ugh! What happened?" James muttered out.

"You were hit by the bludger and knocked out off of your broom." Sirius answered, handing Draco the robe as he just now noticed that he didn't have any clothes on.

"Oh. Ow! Hey, wait a minute, why is Draco naked?"

"Well, apparently, it was the coolest thing ever! He transformed into his animagus form! To save you! Right infront of everybody!"

"Huh?! You did?!" James exclaimed shockingly.

"What?! NO! No I didn't! I was down below the stands getting a drink when I saw you fall and upon noticing that Dumbledore was too slow to save you in time I felt something come over me and I just knew that I had to save you no matter what it took. And then, nothing. I blacked out. Only to wake up here naked." Draco explained.

"Ahh..I see. That happened to us too. On our first night of transforming completely without taking it step by step first." Sirius answered back.

"Yeah, so Draco, do you wish to know what your animagus form is?"

"Yes! What is it?"

"A dragon."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Nope. Afraid not kid. You are a dragon. Isn't that cool?" Sirius questioned excitedly.

"Y-yeah...I guess. I mean...wow...a regular animagus form is hard but to have the animagus form of a magical creature...that's...that's...that's really quite rare. Even in my time."

"_*whistles*_ Looks like you certainly have something to talk about then when you get back." Sirius replied back before muttering out a low 'Ow! Remus!' before shutting up as he noticed Draco instantly take on a forlorned expression.

"Draco, baby, what's wrong?" James asked softly reaching up a hand and laying it down on Draco's naked shoulder.

"I...Is it wrong of me to want to stay here and not want to go back home?"

"No love, it isn't. Not with how long you've been here. A week, two I think. I mean, if you were here for over half a year then yes stay, but...but if you weren't here to stay any longer than that then..."

"Then it's best that I go back home right?" Draco finished James' sentence, as much as he didn't want too but knew that he had too, feeling tears coming to his eyes and slowly trek down his face.

Sirius and Remus silently left the room, closing the door behind them, knowing that they needed their privacy to talk some things out. Leaving the Shrieking Shack to return back to the school and patiently wait to see what the verdict of their talk would bring them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MALE CHARACTERS. IF YOU WISH NOT TO READ THIS THEN SCROLL DOWN TO THE SECOND BOLD CAP LOCKS TEXT TO WHERE IT SAYS SAFE TO READ AND CONTINUE FROM THERE. IF NOT, THEN CONTINUE READING DOWN BELOW. BE WARNED, READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED, SO DO SO AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Crying into James' shoulder, Draco never felt anything so horrible. Other than back in his sixth year when he truly believed that he was going to fail in his mission to kill Dumbledore and be killed by Voldemort, Draco cried and clung to James as tightly as he could, feeling his heart begin to break into pieces as the reality that he may not be staying here with the man that he's come to love came swifly upon him.

Love. He loved this man. He, Draco Malfoy, was in love with this man. He, Draco Malfoy Pureblood Slytherin Prince, was in love with none other than Harry Potter's own father, James.

He was in love with James Potter.

Crying harder now, practically feeling his chance of being able to be with James come to a close, made Draco just wish that he had never taken that stupid potion or been paired up with Longbottom of all people or had even been in that stupid class in the first place.

As he felt his tears dry up and his world now steadily calling for him to return home, Draco knew now that there was only one choice left to truly remember James, for once he returned home to a time where the man he loved was dead; he knew that no one else would ever be able take his place in his heart.

"James..." Draco muttered, staring down, slowly unbuttoning James' shirt with his hands.

"Yes?" James answered back, wondering what it was Draco wanted, not even thinking about why Draco was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Make love to me."

James sat perfectly still in surprise. Eyes widened in shock, heart beating frantically, body beginning to respond to the images that slowly came into his mind of the two of them tangled up on the bed.

"W-What?" he whispered out. Hardly able to believe what he had just heard Draco say to him. Request of him.

Raising his head, gazing up into James' hazel eyes with emotion flaring out, Draco uttered his request once more before taking James into a passionate kiss and falling ontop of him onto the bed. Quickly rolling over so that he was underneath James, eager to feel his body on top of his own, staking claim of it before anyone else.

"Make love to me."

**LEMON...A.K.A. MATURE CONTENT BEGINS HERE!**

Sitting up as best as he could, while passionately kissing Draco's lips, devouring them like he couldn't get enough of his sweet taste; James quickly shrugged off his armor, paddings, Quidditch robes and shirt before flinging them all over onto the floor. His naked upper body slowly beginning to heat up, his hands moving frantically to where he left his wand on the bed to just banish the rest of his clothes so that he could get that robe that hid his love's gorgeous pale body off of him.

Finding it and waving it at his clothes, James then tossed it over onto the spare pillow before reaching up and practically ripping apart the robe, showing off Draco's own half naked body; his legs beautifully viewable from the feet up to his knees. Slyly showing off a bare minimum of his lower thighs as Draco shifted a few times on top of the bed nervously, face flushed and breathing coming out in pants with anticipation.

Kissing and sucking his way across Draco's face and down to his neck, James grasped onto Draco's slim hips and thrusted himself against his lover, smirking with glee and feeling great satisfaction upon hearing the loud moan of pleasure that he received from Draco.

Doing it again and again, loving the sounds coming out of his mouth, James then tore off the rest of the robe revealing all of Draco's body to his hungry eyes before tossing it aside onto the floor to soon be forgotten. Draco, reached down and coaxed James into another kiss, wrapping his slim arms around his neck and opening his legs for James as he felt him completely lay down upon him in-between his legs comfortably nestled on top of him like it was the most natural thing for him to subconsciously do in a situation like this. Which, according to James' track record of being with girls and a few boys, was something that he knew all about quite well.

Feeling their hot and heavy cocks rub against one another, slapping against their stomachs, heads dripping with precum, James and Draco both groaned out loud. Sweat building and dripping down their bodies making them slick, James then got up onto his hands and knees and crawled up onto the bed until his cock was parallel with Draco's face. Eyes burning with desire, James huffed out that he wanted Draco to suck him off at the same time he would do so for Draco, that it was what he wanted.

What he desired most of all.

And so, Draco consented. Grinning madly, James then slowly turned around until his cock was resting just against Draco's heavenly mouth before leaning his head down to wrap his own lips around the head of Draco's cock. Taking it into his mouth slowly, groaning low upon feeling Draco do the same to him, James then proceeded to suck and lick and give head to his lover as best as he could. Far more than enjoying the feel of Draco's hot tight mouth around him.

Feeling his balls tighten up, his breath coming out in short gasps, his stomach muscles tighten every now and then, signalling that his release wasn't far off; James let go of Draco's cock just to say that he was close and that he wanted them to come together, to taste one another before they got to the real fun.

Returning back and taking it into his mouth once again, James then maneuvered his head up and down, using his other hand to fondle Draco's balls to help get him to release faster before thinking of a gloriously evil idea. Sucking onto his finger quickly, James then took Draco's cock back into his mouth and slowly but lovingly caressed the outer crease of Draco's entrance.

Feeling him buck up into his mouth, James knew right there and then that Draco was closer to coming that he ever had possibly been in his life. Caressing it again and again, James continued to work his magic until at long last, Draco's climax erupted into his mouth. Swallowing down his seed, James then took his cock out of Draco's gasping mouth and turned himself around, cock still heavy with unrequited release; he then smirked rather wickedly at the gorgeous picture that Draco made. Face flushed and sweaty, body glistening with sweat and gasping for breath, eyes blown wide with pleasure and love and satisfaction.

James then slowly leaned down and kissed him.

Breaking it moments later, James grabbed his wand and whispered out a preparing spell towards Draco's slick entrance. Throwing his wand back onto the bed, James then spread apart Draco's legs, groaning at the sight of his lovely hole stretched and slick and waiting for his cock, James glanced up into Draco's eyes and slowly began to penetrate him.

Taking Draco as his for all to know.

Hands gripping tightly underneath Draco's knees, before releasing them to feel them wrap themselves around his waist bringing his body closer and closer to Draco's, making them one together; James kissed Draco once more before uttering his name and beginning to move at his command.

"Draco...you're so beautiful. Never forget this moment my love."

"James..please...just move...now."

"As you wish."

Thrusting back and forward, in and out of his love, enjoying the sounds, the cries of his pleasure; feeling his arms wrap themselves tightly around him as they thrusted together made this moment feel like it was the happiest James could ever be with no one but Draco.

Feeling himself begin to sense his release coming quickly, James gazed down deep into Draco's eyes before whispering out 'I love you' and kissing him senselessly, thrusting fast and hard now to reach that climax together.

With no more than two, three, four thrusts later, they released their passion together. Crying out their harboured feelings for one another out into the abandoned room. To echo behind them as they fell limply, bonelessly, back ontop of the bed.

**MATURE CONTENT ENDS HERE, SAFE TO READ!**

James slowly slipped himself out of Draco and laid down beside him. Grabbing the blanket and pulling it over their naked bodies, James ran a hand through Draco's sweat slicked hair and kissed him once more.

"..ove..u." he heard a tiny whisper.

"What?" James asked.

"I...I said that...I love you too." Draco mumbled, face heating to a flush to hiding away in embarrassment against James' neck.

Smiling to himself, James mumbled it right back before sending a Patronus to Sirius to let him know that he and Draco were going to stay the night at the Shrieking Shack and to let the Headmaster know that they'd be back for their punishments in the morning.

If they got one that is. Which of course...they didn't.

By the time three long months rolled around, Draco and James appeared to be inseparable.

Until one day, Draco received a mysterious package from a member of the Meliflua family. The family that he supposedly came from.

Opening it up and taking out the object and letter that night inside the Gryffindor Common Room, being a much seeing frequent visitor there most of the time by the other Gryffindors and not having a problem with him being there, Draco read the letter to himself before handing it over to James only to hear him mutter out that he couldn't see anything.

"Huh? What do you mean you can't see any writing?"

"There's nothing written on here Draco."

"Really? Why can I see it then? Cousin, can you read it?"

"Yep, but it's in a language I can't read. I guess that means that whoever wrote this to you knows that you are of the Black line like me, but doesn't want another Black family member other than you or anyone else to read it, so they made it that way."

"Damn it. It's nothing bad right Draco?" James asked his lover.

"No James. They just wanted to give me this necklace and then have me give it to the one I love when the time is right."

"What the hell does that mean?" James complained.

"I don't know James, but it also says that as long as the one I gave it too wears it, nothing will come to harm that love until we meet again. I don't know what that means but I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what it could do. I mean the Meliflua family is distantly related to the Blacks but isn't as Dark Arts lovey like everyone believes. They appear to actually be neutral."

"I just hope that I don't come to regret this." James muttered to himself before letting Draco know that as soon as something bad happened to him because of that necklace, he was going to take it and throw it into the bottom of the Black Lake.

"I understand James."

A few days later...

As they all sat around each other on the school grounds laughing and enjoying one another's company, a younger student suddenly appeared.

"Umm excuse me, but the Headmaster wished to see Drake Meliflua alone in his office for a moment, he says that it was urgent."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Uhh..yeah..said to tell you that he enjoyed the Lemon Bars Honeydukes made last weekend. Whatever that means."

"Thanks." Draco called out before standing up and saying that he'd meet them all back in the common room when he got out.

Going up into the castle and soon coming to a stop at the entrance to the Headmaster's office, Draco gave out the password 'Lemon Bars' to the gargoyle and walked up the steps to soon knock and enter the room upon hearing a somewhat cheerful come in from the other side.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"Yes, Draco, do come in. I have great news dear boy."

Closing the door and coming to a stop at the Headmaster's desk, Draco cocked his eyebrow at the man and motioned for him to continue, wondering just what is was that was so great that he had to tell him.

"I have finally succeeded in making the right potion that will send you back home."

It was that very sentence he wished to have never heard. His heart stopped for but a second before it felt numb. He could hardly think let alone process just what the Headmaster had just said.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention, will you please repeat that."

"Of course Draco, I now have the right potion that will send you home. Tonight."

"T-Tonight?"

"Yes, we mustn't waste any more time. You must return home tonight. You'll be taken back to the very moment when you disappeared, only like for your class assignment, you'll be taken back twenty minutes later. Isn't that wonderful news?"

"I-I..." Draco could hardly speak.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Malfoy?"

"N-No sir. Just...just glad that you finally can take me back home. I was missing my parents and my friends so much." Draco stuttered out, using his Slytherin wit to form the perfect lie that even the Headmaster bought all too easily, regardless he felt his heart now beginning to break on the inside.

"Of course Draco, I'll be expecting you tonight after dinner just before curfew. The password is the same as today."

"A-Alright. I'll..I'll be here."

"Good. Now you best return on back to your friends before they send out someone to look for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Returning to the Gryffindor Common Room, Draco could hardly stop himself from freezing upon seeing James and began to cry, now knowing that he would never see him again. That he would return back to his peaceful, stupid world where he was dead, where he would never be able to return too from beyond the grave. To return back to a world where he'll never feel his arms around him again, to feel his kisses, to smell his scent after a shower, to gaze up into his beautiful hazel eyes and see the same emotions shining back down at him.

"Draco? What is it? What's wrong?" James instantly began asking, holding his lover to him, gently bringing him down to sit in his lap as he, with Remus and Sirius, each casted a strong silencing and privacy charm to repel the others from hearing their conversation or reading their lips.

"I..I..."

"You what?" Remus gently spoke out, coaxing Draco to continue, hoping against hope that he wasn't going to say what he thought.

"I...I have to go home."

And there it was. The very sentence that Remus prayed Draco would never have to say. Especially with the Christmas Hols just around the corner.

"You-You have to go home?" James uttered.

"Yes. _*sniff*_ Dumbledore said that he finally made the right potion to take me back home in the future and I am happy but...but I..."

"You want to stay here." Sirius finished for his cousin, slowly getting angry that Dumbledore could do this to Draco, to James, to them all right when the Christmas Hols was just around the corner and they each had all picked out presents for each other.

"Ye-yes. But I can't. I have to go home before I mess up the future any further than I may have already. He said that I have to leave tonight after dinner."

"We understand Draco." Remus softly said before lighting the mood up a little with a marvelous idea "Which is why we're going to exchange our Christmas presents early. Right Sirius? James?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah! Of course. That's a brilliant idea Remus!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks Remus." James stated before sighing heavily and closing his eyes, feeling his own heart deep inside of himself slowly begin to break, with the knowledge that he won't get to see his young lover again for over twenty years. When he's old enough to be his own father and that his own son will be Draco's age.

Going upstairs and each getting their three gifts for one another, Remus opened his up first.

From James, he got a book of Myths and Legends About Dark Creatures and Opinionated Cures for their kind. From Sirius, he got a wooden wolf sculpture that howls when a friend is in life or death danger. And from Draco, he received a one of a kind full moon necklace with a paw shape of a wolf inside. When worn on the night of a full moon, it'll help keep the wolf inside of the man tamed and easier to control.

Understanding the meaning behind the necklace, Remus thanked Draco with tears of joy in his eyes.

Sirius, was next.

From James, he received a catalogue of coupons on him to the Three Broomsticks for all the Firewhiskey he could get. From Remus, he got a figurine of a dog that would bark when he's in a life threatening situation. And from Draco, he received a special volume of spells and curses from his family that Sirius knew he'd never seen before inside his mother's house.

After thanking each of them, James was next.

From Sirius, he got a wooden stag that would prance around and reeve back on its hind legs whenever he was in a life threatening situation. From Remus, he recieved a book Quidditch Through the Ages that updated itself with every professionally won Quidditch match naming the winner and it's team as well as the team they played against. And finally, from Draco, he received the very necklace that a member of the Meliflua family had given him a couple of days ago.

"Draco...I can't-"

"James please. Just accept it. I'm giving it to you. It'll protect you as best as it can until...whenever we see each other again."

"Draco..."

James leaned over and soundely kissed his lips. Smiling tenderly at his love, James then thanked Remus and Sirius for their gifts before turning towards Draco and announcing that it was now his turn.

Opening his gift from Remus, Draco smiled upon seeing a beautiful figurine of his animagus form.

( albums/vv24/ luna_kanzaki/ Decorated%20images/ ) **Take out the spaces and kid that resembles Draco if he was drawn in anime-likeness.**

After thanking him, Sirius then handed over his present with a smile of complete mirth on his face.

Opening it up, Draco tenderly gazed down at an intricate design and beauty that made up a small dagger that was his Christmas present.

"It's to help protect you incase you happen to lose your wand and need to get out of a jam. It'll be visible to you alone unless you want others to see it, then they must be cut by it on their finger willingly and you must consent verbally for them to be able to see it or else it won't work."

"Amazing. Thank you cousin."

"You're welcome Draco. I sure am going to miss ya kid."

"Me too. I just wish that we had met earlier. Maybe I wouldn't have made such mistakes as I did back home and the war would've ended a lot sooner than it did and people that died wouldn't have died."

"Hey, hey, none of that now! Cheer up! James hasn't given you his gift yet. Right James?"

"Yeah, well, here Draco. I hope you like it."

Unwrapping his gift and opening it up, Draco was stunned to see a small ring box inside his hand. Then, with a slight unsteady hand, Draco slowly opened up the ring box to discover a beautiful platinum band shining in the light, three stones of an assortment of color shined out from the top. Each representing something.

"The first stone, represents our first meeting. The middle stone represents our time spent together. And the last stone, represents the time that we'll share in the future whenever we see each other again."

"James-"

"Now it is my turn to talk Draco. I am giving you this ring, as a promise from my very soul, that whenever we meet again be it when we're old or dead, we will always be together. I will always cherish our time here and come to look for you in the future. Whether your father likes it or not, I will make you mine. I promise you this Draco, whenever we meet each other again, children or not, married or not, your heart...your very soul...is forever as much mine as my own is yours. I will make you mine one day Draco. Be it in a private ceremony or a public one. I will make you mine. And I never break a promise to those I love."

"James...you...you stupid fool." Draco tearfully muttered, hating how emotional he was getting, like a true heart-sleeve wearing Gryffindor.

"I know that I am. But...I can't help what my heart wants. And it wants you love. Not some other girl out there, or a guy that thinks that he's got a chance with me, no one else but you. I promise you...my love...right here infront of our friends...that one day...I will come and find you and make you mine. I'll make you mine for all the world to see and never forget. Even if it takes until my dying breath."

"I...you idiotic Gryffindor."

"Hehe...yeah, I guess I am. I mean it Draco, whole-heartedly. One day I **WILL **find you. And when I do, I will make you mine, forever. One day, I will come and you, my darling Dragon, will be my husband."

"Hus-...Oh James...I would love to be your husband. Whenever that day comes...but...but you'll...you'll have..."

"I know. But that doesn't mean that I won't still love you any less than I do now."

"James..."

Before Draco could say anymore, Peter suddenly showed up and shouted out that it was dinner time. Slipping on the ring that James gave to him as a token of their time and love spent together, Draco then gently shrunk and tucked away the dagger and dragon figurine that he got from Remus and Sirius before leaving the circle and walking with the others out of the Gryffindor Common Room and into the Great Hall for dinner.

Although dinner was a talkative affair, everybody was soon silenced as the Headmaster stood up to make an announcement.

"Thank you all for your patience. I have but one announcement this evening but sadly it partains to our new transfer student. You see, last night, Mr. Meliflua's mother passed away. As conditioned in her will, Mr. Meliflua will be transfered to a school oversea's where he will finish his education and go out into the world as future esteemed member of our world. Now, please join me in thanking Mr. Meliflua for his short time being here with us and wish him a safe and pleasant journey."

Students around Draco gave him their condolences, congradulations, and farewells.

As the meal finally came to an end, Draco slowly made his way towards the Headmaster's office one last time, hoping deep down in his heart that he would see his friends and lover once more before he had to return home.

"Draco! Draco wait!" he heard his cousin Sirius shout out, turning around to see not just him but Remus and James along with him, running up to his side.

"Hey, I was hoping to see you all one last time."

"Yeah, we were too." Remus replied before walking forwards and hugging Draco. Wishing him well and to not give up in getting what his heart truly desired for if he fought for it hard enough his patience would be worth the reward in the end.

Thanking Remus, Draco then fiercely hugged Sirius back as he hugged him, wishing him well and warning him to watch out for filthy rats and crazy shrieking women in the future. Letting go, understanding Sirius' confusion to his warning, Draco only prayed that he understood it in time.

Meeting James' eyes, Draco felt his own tear up once again, swiftly walking forward and hugging him like never before; Draco took in James' scent as best as he could before slowly backing away. Caressing his face, running his hand through his hair, feeling James reciprocate, Draco kissed him before hugging him again and warning him to NEVER take off his necklace. That he could bloody well shower with the damn thing if he had too but he was to NEVER take it off. Not even for his future bride.

Stepping back, Draco then kissed James once more before turning back to the gargoyle and giving the password.

Opening the door to the Headmaster's office moments later, Draco greeted Albus Dumbledore cooly before following him through a secret passage down towards the dungeons where the deserted Potions classroom was held.

Walking in and standing directly where he left back in his own time, Draco glanced up at the Headmaster one last time before apologizing to him, for not taking his offer sooner and for getting him killed; even if his own godfather had to be the one to do it.

"It's alright Draco. I forgive you and I just know that my future self does as well. Now then, take your potion and return home."

"Y-Yes sir."

Swallowing it down in one gulp, Draco felt himself slowly get dizzy before the same pain and sucking motion as before with a portkey began to take effect. Fiercely swirling around Draco faster and faster until he felt himself black out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Slowly waking up to faces surrounding him, Draco groaned low before opening up his eyes to see the blurry image of James' face staring right back at him.

Lifting up his hand, Draco gently caressed the side of that beautiful face before muttering out his name. Seemingly believing that the potion hadn't worked after all. That he was well and truly stuck in the past now.

"James." Draco said softly, lovingly, until he heard the sound of Professor Slughorn's voice beside him. Slowly bringing his world back into focus. Making him suddenly feel cold and very numb.

"Mr. Malfoy, I see that you are awake, Mr. Longbottom please fetch the nurse will you?"

"Yes sir."

Sitting up, Draco rubbed his eyes before staring up at the man that he thought was James only to discover that it was not James at all but Harry, his son.

It worked. The potion had worked. He was truly back home. Away from the past...away from Sirius and Remus...away from...away from...

"James..." Draco called out before pulling his knees up to his body and curling in on them. Tears falling out, even more following when he caught a glimpse of the ring that James had given him in his promise to find him and marry him.

The other students were shocked. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince was actually crying.

"Professor, is he alright?" Blaise couldn't help but ask concerned over his friend.

"I don't know my dear boy, I think so, but we'll just have to wait until Madame Pomphrey gets here to find out."

Not knowing what to do, the others just stood back and watched as the boy they've come to know as the Slytherin Ice Prince and Git-of-the-world cry on the dungeon floor like he lost his best friend in the world.

But moreso, Harry Potter couldn't help but think that he had truly just missed something very important, and that it had something to do with his father.

That night in the school's infirmary, Draco sat up on one of the many beds, unable to wrap his mind around the sudden information that had been told to him by none other than the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

Not only was his godfather alive but so was his cousin, Harry Potter's godfather Sirius and his second godfather, their old Defense professor Remus Lupin. But his young wife, Nymphadora Tonks, had been killed. Leaving him to raise their infant son on his own with his mother-in-law and best friend.

His godfather was alive. Severus Snape was alive.

But Sirius, his own cousin and Remus Lupin was alive too.

When he had asked her if the war was over or if it was still going on, Minerva told him that the war ended in what would have been their seventh year but Harry and his best friends Ron and Hermione went off on a journey to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes and after taking down Voldemort, the school soon picked back up with the help of the students using their summer off to help rebuild the school after the Final Battle.

"Excuse me Headmistress, but, where is Severus?"

"He's living at Spinner's End. I offered him back the position of Potions Master but he refused. He said that he's had enough dealing with incompetent idiots. So, I offered the position to Professor Slughorn and he accepted. Is there anything else?"

"Umm..yes...could you...I mean...could you contact Sirius and Remus and tell them that I wish to speak with them."

"You want to talk to Sirius and Remus? Why?"

"I...it's personal. Please?"

"Well, alright. I'll send them an owl to let them know as soon as possible. But if they wish to come then they should be here in the sometime tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Thank you."

Leaning back against the pillows, Draco stared forlornly against the opposite wall, listening to the sounds of the castle at night long after the Headmistress left to return back to her own sleeping quarters.

Hearing a whisper of clothe swishing and swaying close by, Draco closed his eyes in dread before sighing softly, opening them up moments later Draco spoke out softly not even needing a sixth sense to know just who it was.

"Potter, come out of there."

The rustling of clothe followed by the showing of a figure no older than himself dressed in trousers, shoes, and a shirt.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked slowly walking over towards Draco and taking a seat on the bed sitting beside Draco's.

"Heh, your father pulled this same trick with me more times than I care to admit." he said whistfully.

"My...my father? How could you have known anything about my father when you went into the future for 20 minutes?"

"I wasn't in the future Potter. I got sent to the past."

"The past?"

"Yeah, I met your father when he...when he...I saw Professor Lupin when he was a student there in his seventh year and I got to become friends with him and Sirius..."

"And my father too I take it?"

"I...yeah...him too."

"Really? You're not just saying that because you think you were in the past-"

"THINK?! I WAS IN THE PAST YOU BLOODY FUCKING ARSEHOLE! I WAS IN THE PAST WHERE I MET MY DEAD GODFATHER WHO I JUST FOUND OUT WAS ALIVE! ALIVE! AND THEN I MET MY YOUNGER COUSIN WHO EVENTUALLY DIED AFTER ONLY HAVING TWO YEARS, THREE AT BEST, TO LIVE BEFORE HE WAS MURDERED BY FUCKING VOLDEMORT! AND NOT JUST HIM...OH NO! I MET THE YOUNGER VERSION OF OUR OLD DEFENSE PROFESSOR REMUS LUPIN! AND NOT JUST HIM TOO! BUT ALSO YOUR OWN FUCKING DEAD GODFATHER SIRIUS! I MET THEM ALL AND GOT TO KNOW THEM! I GOT TO KNOW THEM ALL AND JUST WHEN I THINK THAT I FINALLY FOUND A PLACE TO TRULY BE MYSELF, TO BE WHOEVER THE HELL I WANT WITHOUT MY FATHER OR ANYONE ELSE TO TELL ME TO BE, I HAD TO GO FUCKING HOME! SO DON'T YOU STAND THERE AND CALL ME A LIAR!"

After his sudden and unexpected outburst, Draco then sagged back against the pillows, huffing and puffing.

Harry, for once in his life couldn't find anything to say. Harry glanced down at his hands ashamed of his behavior and feeling the need to apologize, he slowly lifted his head up to do just that only to stop, seeing his rival shed a tear, glancing down at a ring that adorned his ring finger tenderly caressing it.

"That ring...where did you get it?" Harry hesitantly asked, not wanting Draco to yell at him again, but much more to discover the reason why he wasn't his usual collected self.

"That's...it's too personal to say."

"Oh...sorry." Harry muttered, disappointed that he didn't get the answer he sought after but understanding that maybe he wasn't ready to hear it, just yet.

"Yeah...yeah...me too." Draco softly responded before saying no more.

Seeing that he would not get anymore out of his rival, Harry stood up and wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around himself and left the Infirmary to write an owl to the only person, as much as he wished against it was the only one that could understand Draco and bring him back to normal.

Over in London, inside the home of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, three laughing but very familiar male figures sat around the table and chuckled to each other as they looked over an old photo album from their days back at Hogwarts as the infamous Marauders.

Wiping away his tears, a much older Remus Lupin walked over to the window upon hearing the sound of two owls tapping the window pane from outside to be let in, and opened the window.

Thanking them for the letters, he then walked back over to the table and opened the letter addressed to both himself and Sirius Black before handing the second letter to his other best friend.

_Misters Black and Lupin, _

_I, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts am writing to you to ask a favor of you two. Earlier this morning, a student of whom we all thought to have travelled into the future had infact travelled into the past by mistake. This student, of whom I speak of is named Draco Malfoy, and he expressed a request of me to write to you both and ask that you be allowed to come to Hogwarts to speak with him. He informed me that while he was in the past, he had made friends with you and Mr. Black during his time spent there, and upon his return home; according to the nurse suddenly became emotionally distraught. I admit that Mr. Malfoy isn't acting the way that I expected him too and thus talked with him later that evening to find out the reason why. He did not tell me. And so, from his request, I am hoping that you two just might be able to shed some light on this subject and bring him back to his normal self. If you can, please be present at Hogwarts tomorrow morning, where upon your arrival I will personally take you to him._

_Sincerest Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Handing the letter over to Sirius and waiting for him to finish reading it, Remus glanced over at the shelf above one of the cupboards that held upon it their christmas gifts that Draco had given to them so long ago before he had to return back home to his own time.

"I see...so he's distraught to be back is he?" was all that Sirius could say for but a moment.

"Yeah...for us...it's been over twenty years since we last saw him. But to Draco, it has only been a day since he had to return back home, thinking of his world where we weren't alive."

"Damn...no wonder he's upset. He actually thought that his warnings didn't mean anything to us. That we weren't really going to take them seriously. He really thought that he was returning back to a world where we all are dead." Sirius exasperatingly explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, James, who is the letter from?" Remus asked his long time best friend.

"Harry. He said that Draco practically blew up at him in rage when he thought that he must've been joking to say that he knew me. Apparently after that, Draco went all quiet and didn't say anything more. He just began staring off into space and crying."

"That does sound terrible. Sirius, do you want to come to Hogwarts with me to talk to him? I think that just might help him feel a little better." Remus asked.

"Yeah...sure. What about you James?"

"I'm going to see Harry and find out for myself just how different this Draco is from the boy Harry's come to know and dis-like."

"Alright, but then you'll go and see him?" Sirius this time questioned.

"I don't know Padfoot. In this world, he believes me to be dead, what should I say to him when I see him again and he finds out that I am actually alive? How do you think he'll react to me knowing that I am now much older than I was the last time we saw each other and that I am Harry's father?"

"I don't know Prongs but I do know this, if you don't go there and talk to the kid, then he'll forever think that you are dead and never open his heart up to anyone else ever again." said Sirius before Remus took over from there.

"Listen James, I know that this seems really complicated right now, but it isn't. Just go there and talk to him. Give him some closure to the fact that you are alive first. Then, then after that, talk to him. I mean **really **talk to him. I can tell just by hearing you talk about Harry's letter that Draco is still going through the process of losing you. Of now, having to live in a world where you are dead to him and that he'll never again be able to see you, talk to you, be with you. Just go there and find out for yourself how much he's not like the boy that you've come to know from Harry's letters. See just how much you changed him into a better person." Remus finished at last, desperately wishing that his friend would just suck up his cowardise and go see their old friend, to give him some closure than anything else.

"You're right Remus, Sirius. I...I guess I do owe him that much. After all, if it wasn't for this necklace he gave me, I never would have survived the Killing Curse or gotten my memories back."

"Yeah, it's a good thing that you did too, even though you did remember who you really were by the time Voldemort was destroyed and just got to know Harry by the beginning of this summer; but still...you do owe him an explanation."

"Yeah, I know. Alright, tomorrow I'll come along with you and talk to him after I see Harry first."

"Okay then, I'll just owl back the Headmistress and let her know that we are coming." Remus finished saying as he got out a sheet of parchment and a quill before jotting down his own letter to be taken back to her to let her know that they were going to be there at Hogwarts tomorrow morning, arriving at the Three Broomsticks and taking the road from the village of Hogsmeade up to the castle.

"And I'll write Harry to let him know that I'll be coming along with you two to talk to him." James replied back and doing the same with his own letter, making sure to inscribe that Draco wasn't to know that he was alive, that he was going to explain everything to him on his own when he came to visit tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As promised, the very next morning, James, Sirius, and Remus all flooed to the Three Broomsticks and walked up the path from the village that would bring them past the Shrieking Shack and into Hogwarts. Greeting the Headmistress at the entrance, James replied that he was going to talk to Harry before he went and saw Draco, mentioning to Sirius that incase he got lost he would find his way out with a map, hinting at their very own creation that Harry had in his possession.

The Marauder's Map.

"Mr. Potter, the password to the Gryffindor Tower is Griffin's Fire."

"Thanks Minerva. I'll see you two later then."

After nodding farewell to them, James then continued on up the hallway before turning onto another and coming to a stop at the Gryffindor Tower. Giving the password, James then walked in to see Harry surrounded by his friends and girlfriend.

"Hey son, how are you doing?" James called out.

Looking up upon hearing the voice of his father, Harry immediately grinned before standing up and walking up to his father, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

"It's great to see you dad. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute before I went down and talked to Draco. Sirius and Remus are going down there right now to talk to him, give him a bit of room to digest everything that has happened to us since he left, before I took my own turn with him. I just hope that they don't say anything stupid."

"Oh, okay. Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Malfoy so emotional and...different?"

"_*sighs heavily*_ Harry, there's something that I have to tell you."

"What? You tried to prank Malfoy the same way that Sirius did to Snape?"

"NO! No, Merlin no, nothing like that."

"Oh...okay then. What is it?"

"Harry, I think that you better sit down. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, could you please give us a moment?"

"Uh yeah, sure." Ginny muttered before standing up and walking over to the other side of the room, pulling Hermione and Ron along with her by their hands, before curiously standing by to see just how Harry would react to his father's sudden news.

Meanwhile, down in the infirmary, Sirius took a deep breath before walking through the entrance doors with Remus a step or two behind him and cautiously speaking out a greeting to his young cousin.

Who, of course, looked the same as when he left their time over twenty years ago to return home.

"Hey Drake, long time no see huh?"

Watching in slight disappointment as Draco glanced up at the two of them before nodding and then going back to staring off into space, Sirius grumbled to himself before turning back to Remus to see what he had in mind as how to deal with this situation.

"Well Draco, you are looking rather well. I do apologize if we're a bit late, but it is good to see you again, even though we had to wait twenty years just to see you again."

"Sixteen." he heard Draco reply back.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said sixteen. You had to wait sixteen years not twenty to see me again."

"Ahh...yes...of course. Sixteen. We met you just briefly back in your third year. I remember now. I do apologize Draco if I came off as a bit...favoring of Harry and his house but when I first met you all those years later you weren't the same man as we had come to know back in our time. You were still young and learning the ways of the world. You hadn't time travelled back to our time just yet. I didn't know how to approach you then. Especially when you obviously shared your father's opinions and views of the world and creatures much like myself."

"But I don't!"

"Of course not. Not now you don't, but back then, you did. And I don't fault you for it for one second. So don't go feeling guilty over how you thought about or treated me. Trust me Dragon, there's nothing to forgive."

"I...are you sure Re- I mean...Professor Lupin?"

"Yes Draco, of course. And please, call me Remus. Or Moony if you like."

"I..thanks...Moony."

"Now then Sirius, don't you have something you'd like to say?"

"Uhh...yeah. It's good to see you again cousin I did miss your Slytherin sly mind whenever we went off to prank people. You really did complete the Marauders perfectly cousin, and even though your warning was a bit too late for me to understand, I do appreciate the sentiment. Trying to warn us all in your own way about our inevitable futures. So...thank you. In the end...I did eventually get my revenge on Peter and was formally equitted of all charges brought against me by the Ministry with their public apology and donation of money for my time served behind bars."

"Did...I mean...is Harry...Potter living with you?" Draco asked him lightly.

"Harry? Yeah, yeah he is. Ever since the beginning of this summer actually. But then, you've been gone for too long and probably missed the Daily Prophet on my release and godfatherly adoption of Harry. Don't worry, you didn't miss too much in this world. Lucius was surprisingly pardoned of his charges as a Death Eater for turning against Voldemort in the Final Battle and killing more than his own fair share of Death Eaters including Voldy's snake which we discovered was actually a Horcrux. He is now living in Malfoy Manor under house arrest for the duration of five years before he can freely wonder the world. It was either that or to be exiled out of the country for ten. He chose the house arrest. As for Cissa, your mother, she was never charged as a Death Eater but as a follower and Harry spoke out on her behalf. She was released without punishment and can come and go as she likes."

"That's good. I'm glad that my parents are okay. And...uncle Sev? I heard from the Headmistress that he's living in his house at Spinner's End. Is he okay or is he hurt from the Final Battle that I supposedly missed?"

"The old bat's just fine. Cranky and absolutely rude as always but he's fine. He spends most of his time in his potions lab, over at your house to see your parents and even comes here just to be a complete bugger."

"Sirius!" Remus scolded. Earning a chuckle or two from Draco.

"Well, that's really great. So, what else happened that I seemed to miss here?"

"Let's see...a young Theodore Nott was sentenced to Azkaban for being a Death Eater and a Miss Pansy Parkinson was taken to St. Mungo's for extensive injuries given to her by her father for joining our cause. Blaise Zabini is now at Hogwarts as you can see and he's training up to become an Auror." Remus explained in detail enough to please Draco's curiosity.

"Really? Blaise an Auror? That's great. I hope that Pansy's going to be okay but as for Theo, I can't say that I'm surprised. And Har-I mean-Potter? How is he taking this life with you two and Severus around?"

"Great of course! He's finally happy to have a proper family again. Visiting the Weasley's and Hermione's parents is good in all but he's really happy living with us at my house. He actually helped me fix it up a little. Makes it look more humble than hostile to guests. Even James likes the new decore of the place." Sirius quickly spoke up excitedly, grinning like a madman, eyes practically gleaming away with happiness and mirth.

"..what?" Draco stated shockingly, freezing instantly upon hearing the name of the man that he believed was dead to this world.

"Oops." Sirius said, head ducking down, looking like he made a mistake that he shouldn't have.

"Sirius, we told him that we wouldn't say anything! Good going." Remus softly scolded once more before turning his attention back towards Draco.

"Wh-what? You-mean that he's...he's..." Draco couldn't finish saying what he so desperately wanted to say, unable to get the words out incase this was all just a dream or a very cruel elaborate joke being played upon him.

"Yes Draco, what this nimrod meant to say was that James is alive. He's as much alive and breathing as Sirius and myself."

"He...he's here? Alive?"

"Yes Draco, James is alive. He's up in the Gryffindor Commons seeing Harry right now."

"He...no. No he can't be! You're lying! He's dead here! He's..he's..." Draco shook his head back and forth, tears coming out of his eyes and streaking down his face, he quickly shed the sheets of the bed off of him before standing up abruptly beside the bed and running off out of the Infirmary to the only room he knew he would be safe to hide in, ignoring the calls of Sirius and Remus behind him calling out his name.

The Room of Requirement.

Running like mad, nearly tripping over his own two feet as he ran up the hallways towards the Room of Requirement, Draco quickly walked back and forth infront of the door where the Fiendfyre that Crabbe called out to try and get rid of Harry and his friends had taken his own life; before slowly moving towards the materializing door and opening it up before going inside shutting it behind him.

Surprised to find that the room only held edges of the great fire that licked it's walls trying to kill them all only a year ago, he sniffed and wiped away at his face with his hospital shirt before walking forwards into the room.

Glancing around himself, unable to understand in his moment of grief just what it was that he asked the room to give him, he instantly froze upon see a sliver of something shiny infront of him.

Cautiously walking towards it, Draco grasped onto the sheet before flinging it down to the floor to discover that it was a mirror. A rather large but intricately beautifully mirror. Reading the words inscribed at the top, Draco scowled at the mirror for a moment before reading it backwards to discover just what it was with a gasp of surprise.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. __**I show not your face but your heart's desire.**_

It was the infamous Mirror of Erised that was said to have been lost for all time.

Licking his lips, Draco was suddenly very cautious about going up to the mirror and looking at his reflection, not one hundred percent sure if he could take what the mirror would show him. That it would show him what his heart truly desired.

Could he take what it would show him? What if it showed him being the Minister? Or worse...the next Dark Lord?

But it wouldn't really do that...right? I mean, that's not what his heart desired. At least, that's what Draco believed his heart didn't truly desire. But then, what did it want? What did his heart really want that he now could or forever couldn't have?

Suddenly an image of James Potter flashed through his mind.

His heart clenched painfully as if missing the man Draco had given it too. Closing his eyes against a new wave of tears Draco slowly breathed in and out for a few moments before raising his head up and tightening his hands into fists at his sides, determined now more than ever to walk up to the mirror and look into it to discover just what it was or whom it was that his heart desired to the very pit of his soul.

Not noticing the door open up behind him and the one and only Harry Potter stepping through, underneath the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map in hand witnessing the whole thing from nearby, Draco did just that.

Back at the Gryffindor Common Room while Sirius and Remus had been talking to Draco just before he bolted out of there, James sat down beside Harry on the couch and erected a strong privacy charm from his family's training so that Harry's friends couldn't take his down to hear what they had to say.

"Dad?" He heard Harry speak out. Curious and yet anxious for whatever news he had to tell him.

"Harry, you know that I loved your mother right?"

"Yeah.." Harry answered unsure of where this conversation was going, not liking the feeling that he was getting from seeing his father become so nervous and flustered all of a sudden.

"Well...you see Harry...before I got with your mother...I was in a relationship with another person. With someone of whom I cared about and loved like no other."

"You..did you love this woman even more than mom?"

"No Harry, I loved your mother so much. She was beautiful and smart and had quite a temper and one hell of a wit on her, but no. You see Harry, this other person, it wasn't a woman."

"Then...who? It wasn't Sirius was it? That seems just a little too weird for me to take. I mean, I can understand dad if it was him hearing you two go at it and seeing the way that you react around one another but...it's not him is it?"

"No Harry, no it's not. Sirius is like the brother that I never had. Same with Remus before you even ask. And hell no with Peter or Snivellus."

"Then..."

"Harry...I think you know exactly just who I am talking about."

"...No."

"Harry...please..."

"No! It can't be! Not with him!"

"Harry..." James tried to coax Harry to calm down, only to stop upon seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, even moreso when Harry abruptly stood up and started shouting out at him.

"HIM DAD?! DRACO FUCKING MALFOY?! HE'S MY ARCH ENEMY IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED! AND NOT JUST THAT BUT HE'S A DEATH EATER TOO! AND HIS FATHER IS LUCIUS MALFOY! SURE I GOT THE GUY OUT OF PRISON BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO GO OUT SNOGGING WITH HIS SON! HE'S MY DAMN AGE DAD! SO WHY?! WHY HIM?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM HARRY! THAT'S WHY!" James shouted right back unable to stop himself.

"You...what?! But..but...mom..."

"Harry...I'll always love your mother. I miss her very much but...Draco...he was...he was the only one to ever make me feel alive and happy at the same damn time without even trying. Harry...back then before your mother and I started dating, it was Draco that called out to me and made my heart sing. Even now Harry...even now he still does that to me. Still without even needing to try."

"You are still in love with him aren't you?"

"Yes Harry I am. As much as he is with me. Listen to me son, I spent twenty years living for a promise that I made to him long ago and one that I very much intend to keep, but for him, to come here only yesterday and believe that I am not alive in this world is...it's just too cruel for me to ignore. He's still very much in love with me as I am of him. Please Harry, I know that you don't like him and that he is a bit too young for me, but I've been alone all these years just waiting for the chance to fulfill my promise to him. And we Potters never break a promise to those we love."

"Promise? What promise?"

"I promised him, that whenever we met up again in the future, I would find him and make him mine."

"You..."

"Harry, I'm going to marry him."

"WHAT?!"

"I've been living with that promise for over twenty years in my heart Harry. Sirius and Remus know of it as much as I let them, but...I never did truly think that I'd ever see him or you again. But I am. And it's all because of him and this necklace that he gave to me as my Christmas present that I could." James finished fondly, taking out the necklace that Draco gave to him and showing it to his son.

Harry, unable to say anything, shocked and angry over all this information scowled at the very necklace that adorned his father's neck and questions that were never answered whenever Harry asked him or Sirius or Remus about it when he saw it, now finally knowing the real reason why they wouldn't. It was all because his rival, Draco Malfoy, gave his father that necklace and his own father made a promise in return to marry him whenever they saw each other again.

And now...now they would see each other again. They would get married. They would fulfill that very promise that they made to each other.

_'Not if I have anything to say about it!'_ Harry angrily thought to himself before disbanding his father's privacy ward and running out of the Gryffindor Common Room with his father's Invisibility Cloak, his wand, and the Marauder's Map in hand; ignoring the calls of his friends and father behind him.

Now dead set on a mission to stop Malfoy and his father from seeing each other and getting together.

To stop their reunion if it was the last thing that he did.

Angrily opening the map and saying the magic words _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_ to activate it's magic just in time to see Malfoy run out of the Infirmary and up towards the Room of Requirement.

Staring up into the mirror, not seeing anything in the reflection, Draco sighed to himself inside the Room of Requirement in a mixture of both relief and disappointment. Raising his head from having lowering it, he glanced up into the reflection once more only to instantly gasp outloud. Eyes blown wide in shock and tears that had once all but dried began to course their way down his cheeks to fall to the floor.

Body shaking and breath coming out in gasps, throat tightening up with his emotions running wild, Draco fell before the mirror on his knees; sobbing out into the room. Shakily glancing up and raising his hand to rest it upon the glass. Speaking but one name that echoed deep within his very soul. And throughout the room to his Invisible watcher's own ears.

"...James."

Sobbing into his hands, Draco no longer found himself unable to care if he was found here by a teacher and sentenced with detention. Or if he was expelled from the very school at that. For now being shown what his heart truly desired broke through his last defense. Leaving him bare for all the world to see.

What his heart desired was whom he could never have.

Sirius and Remus had to be wrong. James couldn't be alive. It was impossible to survive the Killing Curse. Except if you were the father of Harry fucking Potter.

Hearing soft footsteps behind him, Draco slowly ceased his crying to raise his head up to see that the only other occupant in the room was the very man that he had been cursing in his head.

Harry Potter.

Watching Draco raise his head and stare at him with the most defeated, deadened expression to ever be shown on his face or in his eyes, Harry stalked up to his kneeling rival and forcibly grabbed ahold of his shirt and hauled him up to his feet before punching him in the stomach.

Gasping as his breath was stolen away with Potter's punch to his stomach, Draco keeled over before falling back into a fetal position only to be forcibly brought back up to stare Potter in the face.

"I'm warning you Malfoy, if this all just some fucking plot to take my father away from me then you better just leave and never come back."

Draco didn't say a thing. He just stood there staring off into space. One tear after another falling down his face.

"Malfoy, I mean it, if you don't truly care about my father then leave him alone. Let him find someone who will truly make him happy. Let him go."

Draco flinched violently. Those words echoed in his mind.

Let him go.

Let him go. Let James go. Let go of James so that he could find another to make him happy. No fucking way!

Glaring up at Harry, Draco quickly tightened his fist before bringing it up and slamming it into the side of Harry's face shouting out at him as he did so.

"How dare you!"

Continuing to shout as the image of James and another man or woman being in each other's arms came to his mind, his heart screaming in pain and envy as it assaulted his mind, angrier than he had ever been at anyone in his life; Draco immediately reemed into Harry with his words.

"How dare you tell me to let him go! I fucking love him you stupid arsehole! I thought that I made that clear to you last night but I guess you owning a brain is just too much to hope for now isn't it Potter?! You have no fucking right to tell me to let him go! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM AND YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T KNOW ME! SO JUST KINDLY TURN YOUR FUCKING ARSE AROUND AND GO FUCK YOURSELF OFF! I WILL NEVER LET HIM GO! EVEN IF IT TAKES ALL OF MY LIFE TO FIND HIM, I'LL NEVER LET HIM GO! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING PILLOCK?! NEVER! NOT FOR YOU, THE FUCKING MINISTRY, MY FATHER, NO ONE! YOU GOT THAT?! NO ONE IS GOING TO TELL ME LET HIM GO BECAUSE I FUCKING WON'T! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT POTTER I FUCKING LOVE YOUR FATHER! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON HIM JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF ME AND HIM BEING TOGETHER! YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!"

Huffing, anger beginning to cloud his mind, Draco quickly clenched his fists tightly once more before running out of the Room of Requirement, leaving Harry alone inside the room to exit on his own. His eyes blaringly following the dot labelled 'Draco Malfoy' as it left the castle to enter the secret passage underneath the Whomping Willow to eventually make it up to the Shrieking Shack where it stopped and remained.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Slowly standing up from sitting on the floor, Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map before exiting the Room of Requirement to make his way back into the Gryffindor Common Room where he was immediately stopped by his concerned friends, father, and godfathers.

"Harry, where have you been? What happened to your face? Did Malfoy do that to you?! Don't worry Harry we'll take care of that git." he heard Ron say immediately only to be coldly spoken to by not just his father but Sirius as well.

"You leave Draco alone Ron or else you'll have me to deal with." James spoke out, eyes going cold and meaningful.

"And not just James but me as well. You seem to have forgotten that he is my cousin Ron, and as family, we protect our own even if it's against our own." Sirius spoke out, smirking somewhat evilly and amused at Ron's shaking and pale figure.

Relieved that Ron was now backing down, James turned towards Harry to ask him where Draco had gone off too.

"Harry, where is Draco?"

Harry clenched his fists and glared, staring down at the floor, remaining silent. Still angered that his father could fall for someone like Malfoy of all people.

"Harry..." James tried again.

"I don't know." Harry answered.

"Harry, don't lie to James, I can tell that you know where he went. Not telling him is not fair to your father or to Draco." Sirius scolded lightly.

"I don't care! It's wrong! I mean...he's Malfoy! He's the bane of my existence and never seems to let me forget it. So why should I give him a break just because my own father wants to shag him?!"

Slap!

Harry's face instantly turned to the side, stinging and hot from the slap given to him by his own father, standing mere feet away from him breathing heavily as his eyes gleamed intensely with disappointment and anger at his own son.

"Harry, I am sorry that Draco hasn't made your life here at Hogwarts easy, but you have to understand something son from not just Draco's point of view but also from my own. To Draco, the last time he saw me, I was seventeen years old and made him a promise by giving him an old family heirloom ring set with three specific gems to commemorate our time together, that as soon as we saw each other again in the future I would find him and marry him. Now when he returned home, Draco obviously thought and full-heartedly believed that I could never fulfill my promise to him. For according to him and everyone else here, I was dead. But as you can see son, I am not. I waited twenty long years to see him again Harry. Yes, I moved on and married your mother and yes I loved her. Very much, but still, even after all this time Draco still owns a piece of my heart. And he always will Harry whether you accept that or not. I waited so long to see him again, and now that my patience has paid off, I can finally be happy once more. With him. But you, you would take away my only source of happiness with him all because he was a bully to you like I was to Severus? Harry, you know in your heart that that's not right. So please Harry, as your father, I am asking you to set aside your personal feelings for Draco and let me make my own mistakes. Let me see if he's still the man that I came to love and hold very dear to me. Let me make that choice of having him in my life with you. Don't make it for me."

Silence was his only answer from Harry for a few moments before Sirius broke it with his own question aimed at Harry also.

"Well, Harry, what do you say? Can you let your dad make his own choices or will you continue to make them for yourself based solely on how Draco treated you and not by accepting that there is a part of him that can love and feel as much as you or anyone else?" Sirius asked him.

Harry sighed heavily, glancing over at his friends and seeing how much hurt he has placed not just upon them but also his own father for his biased feelings and actions over his rivalry with Draco Malfoy, he then slowly handed over the Invisibility Cloak to his father before announcing at last where he saw Draco run off too from their confrontation in the Room of Requirement.

Praying that he wasn't making yet another mistake by accepting that his father did in fact love his arch rival and that he in turn loved him.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack."

Slipping on the Invisibility Cloak, James walked through the many hallway's of Hogwarts out towards Whomping Willow where upon poking at the knot on the tree instantly halted it's movement, before he slowly slipped down into it's secret passage underneath.

As he made his way through the passage, he couldn't help but think of the last time he and Draco had been in the Shrieking Shack, that the last time they were there together they had made love.

His body halted for but a moment, shivering with delight as he remembered how beautiful he looked being taken on that bed, crying out in pleasure, how his body glistened with sweat in the moonlight, clinging to him as if he was the last defense he had to tie himself down too so that he wouldn't lose his mind.

Pressing a hand ontop of his trousers at the front of his crotch to try and lessen his aroused state, James groaned low in his throat before taking his hand away and continuing on up until he reached the trap door entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

Opening it up, James climbed up and onto the floor of the old creaking house, before turning around and closing it. Keeping the Invisibility Cloak on, James slowly ascended up the stairs step by step senses alert and eyes open for any surprises that just might come out at him without any warning. Taking out his wand, James licked his dry lips before he slowly reached out a hand and pressed upon the final door in the house. The very same door that led to the last bedroom at the top, the bedroom where they made love and Harry found out the truth behind his parents murder, discovering that Sirius never gave them out to Voldemort but Peter did.

Halting abruptly, James lowered his wand and slipped off the Invisibility Cloak that he had bequithed to Harry before slowly making his way over towards the bed where lying upon it's old, rumpled sheets, was a sleeping Draco Malfoy.

Looking the same as he did when he left their world over twenty years ago.

Only, suddenly noticing as he walked over to the side of the bed, was that there were tear tracks coursed down his beautiful face.

Sighing softly to himself, mentally cursing Harry for causing Draco to become hurt enough to cry, reaching out and tenderly wiping them away at his cheeks. Sitting down on the side of the bed, James ran his hand through his hair wondering just how he's going to talk to Draco when he had been waiting over twenty years to see him again while in Draco's mind, he only left a day ago.

Noticing Draco slowly coming too, James closed his eyes praying for strength, before opening them again to see Draco opening his own. Staring right back at him, not doing or saying anything, just lying there. Watching, waiting, to see who would make the first move.

James sighed heavily into the room, figure slumping a little showing off the fatigue that he had been fighting, turned his head away from facing Draco so that he didn't have to see his expression before apologizing.

"I'm sorry."

Draco instantly took on a confused look. Sitting up, feeling the sheet fall to his waist, Draco wondered just who this man was. He looked very familiar, Draco noticed instantly the more he gazed up at him, almost like an older form of Potter.

Freezing, it suddenly hit Draco just who this man sitting beside him on the bed in the Shrieking Shack truly was, he was an older form of the man he had left behind in the past...James Potter.

_'He's alive. He's actually alive. Potter and Sirius and Remus hadn't been lying to me after all. He really is alive.'_ Draco thought happily to himself as he felt his eyes weild up with tears of joy as he gazed over the older form of the man he had given his heart, body, and soul too.

Then, with narrowed eyes and a sinking feeling in his stomach, he remembered hearing James' apology. Why was he apologizing? What did he have to be sorry for? And so, Draco asked him that very question.

"Why are you sorry?"

His silver grey/navy blue stormy eyes never left James' figure as he stood up and walked over towards the window beside the broken piano.

"I'm not the same person you fell in love with and last saw those many hours ago. I'm older than what I once was Draco. I married Lily, had Harry, and even though I survived that night thanks to your necklace; I lost my memories. My memories of who I was, where I lived, everything. It was only just this past summer that I got them all back during my recooperating time at St. Mungo's. Harry and I were just now beginning to form a relationship as father and son when you returned from your trip into the past. When I received Harry's letter explaining to me that you disappeared and reappeared 20 minutes later from inside your Potions classroom, the world shifted and swirled all around them for a moment or two before it righted itself with your appearance; giving away to new memories and people that were thought to have been dead in the first and second wars being alive. Save for a few others."

"So...my coming back also brought back Severus, Remus, Sirius, and you into this life?"

"Yes, thru your warnings that you gave to us so long ago, we were able to stop many lives from mercilessly being taken away and permanently put a stop to Voldemort's end at the finale of Harry's final year here, like I recon he did so back in your world. Only, Sirius was alive and out fighting Death Eaters on the grounds, Remus survived but his wife Tonks did not leaving him widowed with their infant son Teddy, and Severus surviving that night by instead of being attacked by Nagini he was attacked by your aunt Bellatrix and had merely suffered severe bruisings and injuries that St. Mungo's was able to heal up in time for school. But he rejected the position of teaching and now lives his life peacefully in retirement at his home."

"But...what about Potter's mother? Is she alive too?"

"No, sadly she isn't. When I met Harry just this past summer, the war over and school being rebuilt, it was hard for me to hear of the losses that we had but even more to learn of how Harry had grown up thinking that I was dead along with his mother when Dumbledore had found me and placed me into the Muggle world for my own safety."

"He did what?! Why?! That's not fair! Not to you or to Harry! He deserved to have you there with him growing up!"

"I know Draco. But if he did, he would have found out about you much earlier and things would not have gone the way that they did. This world just might still be at war if he knew who you were and what we are...were together."

"...W-were?" Draco whispered, feeling a tear escape his eye and run down his face, his heart pounding away with hurt and hope that James wouldn't leave him. That he wouldn't just leave him here all alone still feeling how he did for the man, to return back to the castle and be with his son, to never be in Draco's life again. Promise or no promise.

Watching with dread as James continued to stare outside the glass window pane across the room before answering his question with a heavy sigh, that seemed to Draco like they were the longest waiting moments of his life, just to hear James' answer to his one stuttering question. "That decision is up to you Draco. It always has been. And...it always will be. If you still feel for me the way that I do for you and you want to make this work between us then let's do it. But if you don't.."

"NO! No, I do. I...I'm still in love with you. I still love you James. I know that you're older and that you are Potter's father, but I don't care! I still...I'm still...I can't get you out of my mind. You're always there, haunting me with your eyes, your laughter, your smell. I can still feel your touch from the first time we made love. I...I still want you James. I do. So please...please don't leave me. I want you in my life. However you wish to have me. I belong with you James. Only you."

James turned away from the window and walked back over towards the bed, sitting down on the side he had vacated moments ago, he then slowly raised his hand and lifted up Draco's face with his fingers underneath Draco's chin to stare into his eyes. Seeing the same emotions rolling around in them as his own, seeing him practically beg silently for what he desired to happen as much as James wished for it, he slowly leaned down towards Draco and finally took his lips into a passionate kiss that was just as good as what he remembered it had been so long ago.

Closing his eyes after watching Draco do the same, James slowly shuffled forward more onto the bed closer to Draco and angled his head up so that he had control of the kiss and how it was going to be given. Gently placing his hands on the sides of Draco's face, fingertips just barely grazing the back of his neck, his rough callouses barely grazing the shells of Draco's ears made James suddenly come to the realization of the position they were now in on top of the bed.

Moaning low in his throat, James broke their kiss, panting loudly to see Draco's eyes gleaming with pleasure, happiness, and need. The need for more. James gave it to him. Unable to deny himself or Draco any longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Warning: This chapter contains adult situations of the malexmale variety. If you wish to read, conitnue on down below. But if not, then scroll down to the Safe Reading Zone.**

**Mature Content! Not Safe Reading Zone!**

James shrugged off his outer robe and tossed it aside before doing the same to Draco's robe only to practically rip apart his shirt just to see and feel that beautiful pale skin beneath him. Running his hands gently down Draco's chest, feeling his scars, James looked up into Draco's eyes questioning him on how he got them.

"Later. Please, I'll tell you later. Right now it would ruin the mood."

"Alright, but don't think that I'll have forgotten about it by then."

"Heh, don't worry, I won't. Now...where were we?"

"Right about here." James answered him before swooping down and taking Draco into another kiss, slowly pushing his body down on top of Draco's until he was lying on the bed.

Caressing Draco's sides, loving the feel of his soft skin beneath his calloused hands, James peppered kisses all along Draco's face and neck before finally coming down to Draco's hard pert nipples and taking one into his mouth. His hand squeezing and rolling and pulling at the other, moaning with pleasure at how Draco cried out when he did this, more than enjoying the sounds that he made or the way he arched into his body crying out for more.

Releasing Draco's nipple before backing away with one final lick, James then sat up on his knees above Draco, gazing down at him making sure that he was watching before he started unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off.

As it fell onto the bed behind him, James continued staring down at Draco, wondering just how he'd react to his now older, firmer, muscled, and slight tanned form. Littered with some scars here and there from his battles as an Auror and when he lost his memories up until now. Wondering if he still sparked that undenyable lust deep within Draco.

Draco slowly sat up, mesmerized with James' body, raising shaky hands he slowly ghosted his touch over James' face, down his neck and shoulders; feeling his firm muscles beneath before continuing on down his pecs, brushing against raising firm nipples that sprung up from the shivers in his body. Fingertips just barely grazing against his taut abdomen down to the happy trail of hair from his navel that led to a special hidden area he desired so much to see, touch and taste once more that was underneath his trousers.

Breathing heavily from the lust raging throughout his body, Draco then shakily began to unbuckle the belt on James' trousers before unbuttoning and zipping them. Leaving the top open to his ever pleasing gaze. Eyes blown wide as they took in the sheer size of James, breath hitching as he imagined what it would be like to have that huge cock pounding away deep inside of him, before licking his lips subconsciously at his thoughts.

Lifting his head to gaze up into James' hazel eyes, Draco opened his mouth and closed it, face flushing in embarrassment. Unable to ask him the question, to demand of him the action that he so desperately wanted.

"What Draco? What do you want?" James asked him, curious for his reason of sudden shyness that was so utterly adorable and damn gorgeous that it had to be illegal.

"I...I want you...I...want you...to take my mouth...to take it like...you would take me. I want to taste you so damn bad...please James...take my mouth."

Draco could hardly stop the flush from overpowering his face and the gleam of want, of nervousness, of desperate desire out of his eyes as he gazed up at James. Silently pleading with him to just take his desire and meet it head on. So to speak.

James felt his body instantly react to Draco's words, even moreso to the look on his young beautiful face as he finished, flushing and begging him with eyes to take that cute little mouth of his as his own. To force his young lover to take his cock inside of his mouth, forever knowing just who he belonged too, knowing exactly how big he was and what he tasted like.

Unable to stop himself nor wanting too, James lifting himself up onto his feet, standing on the bed for but a moment to shed both his trousers and boxer shorts leaving himself completely bare before sitting back down. This time, up against the head board where the pillows were and lounging back against them, legs open and his cock displayed out perfectly for Draco to gaze upon for his viewing pleasure however long he wished.

Draco, sat perfectly still where he was as he watched James stand up and take off his trousers and boxer shorts before lounging down against the headboard of the bed and pillows, leaving himself totally open and viewable for Draco's pleasure.

Crawling up as James crooked a finger in his direction for him to come up to him, Draco licked his lips in anticipation before sitting back on his hunches, waiting for him to say or do something.

"Take it off."

Assuming he meant the last of his clothes, Draco quickly laid back down on his back and unbuckled his belt before slipping off his trousers and silk Slytherin green boxer shorts leaving himself bare to James' eyes before chucking them away onto the floor to add to the pile of clothes that made up his own and James' pile. Now as bare as James, Draco sat and impatiently bit his lip as he watched James smirk at his reaction before reaching out his hand towards Draco and coaxing him forward.

Feeling his hand on his head, fingers running through his hair for but a moment, Draco closed his eyes and sighed softly. Only to suddenly open them immediately upon smelling the heavy musk that surrounded James' thick cock. Dark almost jet black hair surrounding the base of his prick, the tip glistening with pure white pre-cum, standing up as straight as ever; filled with blood and so aroused that even though James wore a relaxed expression on his face Draco knew that he had to be at his breaking point by now.

Opening his mouth, Draco tentatively licked at the head, tasting James and smirking to himself when he heard James groan out and feel his hand tighten in his hair.

Leaning down from glancing up to see James with a tortured expression on his face, Draco licked around the head of James' cock before slowly slipping it into his mouth and sucking on it. Earning another groan, this time outloud in the empty room leaving it to echo all around them mixing in with their heavy breathing, Draco then slowly wrapped one hand around the base of James' cock before leisurely taking it into his mouth until his lips touched the base of his hand.

Bopping his head slowly and then gaining rhythm, Draco unwrapped his hand from around James' cock and just started to take it all deep inside his mouth and throat. Deep throating him, swallowing around his cock earning himself cries of pleasure and groans of more and 'oh merlin yes!', Draco continued to bop his head up and down until he felt James suddenly tighten the hand in his hair painfully.

"Ahh! Draco! I'm...I'm gonna...cum!" James cried out, head back, body covered in sweat from Draco's close proximity.

James tightened his hand that was on Draco's head, trying to pull him off before he climaxed, failing with each passing second as he felt his release suddenly come upon him. Crying out into the room, wild and free like an animal, James spurted his hot seed down Draco's throat; loving the feel of him swallowing it down with his cock still inside his mouth trying to get every last drop.

Breaking away from James, Draco breathed heavily, body sweaty from his exersion and tingling with arousal as he imagined what was soon going to take place as soon as James caught his breath.

"Ugh...wanted...wanted to cum...inside you...not your mouth. But...give me a minute and...I'll be up for another round." James muttered out to his young lover in-between breaths.

"That's fine with me. I actually wanted to ask you something anyways." Draco replied back as he crawled up inside the V of James' legs and molded himself to the side of his body, laying his head down ontop of his heaving shoulder.

"What? What is it...you wanna...know?"

"Why did Potter let you go? I mean, didn't he fight for you to stay or did he just let you leave to come and find me?"

Sighing, breath now getting back under his control, James answered him.

"He didn't just let me go. He fought for me to stay. He didn't want me to leave and fulfill the promise that I made to you so long ago. To him...you are still his arch rival and probably on some level always will be. Like Sirius and I are with Snape...but still...we accepted him. And we will accept him into the family whether we like it or not because he's an important member of your family like Sirius is to me and Harry. He's your godfather, and as your godfather, he has a place in your heart and family like Sirius has to Harry's. Now, I may not like Snape, but I'll accept him into our family because he's apart of yours. And what's mine is yours as what's yours is mine. Even if that includes your aristocratic bastard of a father of whom, I'm not sorry to say, will only see our union as something to be proud of on your part by gaining the name with the right connections once again."

"He...my father wouldn't..."

"Draco. I don't mean to stamp down upon your father but look at it from his point of view. The Malfoy name is in the mud so to speak due to his actions as a Death Eater and the only way that you can get it right back into the finer side of society again regardless of what he did fighting for our side in the Final Battle...is to marry a proper pureblood of the Light side or...have a connection with my son like his friends have. And since you two don't have that connection, in his mind, our marriage would be one of convenience to him. Being seen as my husband, the Malfoy name would soon be brought back into the light in society that it once was and he'll be free to do whatever the hell he likes again, even if for that to happen means having to sit through a public dinner with Remus, Sirius, Harry and I; he'll shed his pride for that night alone and do it. Don't try to argue with me Draco, you know that I am right, I've known your father longer than you have."

"I...but he...he..."

"Well, if there's nothing else and this conversation hasn't completely destroyed the mood, I'm up for a bit more fun. How about you?"

Understanding that James didn't want to talk about his father or his personal views on the man anymore, Draco glanced down with his cheeks still flushed red from his earlier activity and embarrassingly asked him, "Umm...what kind of fun are we talking about here?"

"Hehehe...this kind." James answered finally before leaning down and licking Draco's ear only to whisper all the dirty things that he wanted to do to his young body.

Draco closed his eyes, body shivering in anticipation as he imagined James doing exactly what he had whispered, groaning low while biting his lip to stave off the loud sound it would've made if he hadn't.

Lying down on the bed with James once again on top of him, Draco flushed furiously before slowly bringing his arms up to the pillow underneath his head and clenching it tightly into his hands as he felt immense pleasure being given to him by James' quite talented mouth on his cock, obviously distracting him from what was going on below.

James preparing him for something much more fun than giving someone head.

Feeling his climax suddenly come upon him, Draco let out a loud cry into the room before moaning as his body relaxed enough to feel James slowly thrust in two lubed up fingers. Deciding that it would be much more fun and pleasing to prep him the muggle way instead of doing it magically, James smirked gleefully to himself as he listened with satisfaction of all the sounds and whimpers and begging that his beautiful lover was making, eyes watching the sinful picture that he made lying on the bed.

His face flushed, eyes glowing bright, chest heaving and body glistening like mad with sweat, hair plastered to the pillow and face like a soft golden halo; truly was a sight to behold. Indeed, quite sinful.

_'No one will ever see you this way but me! I'll make sure of that even if I have to bury their corpse myself. No one is going to touch you, my beautiful Dragon, no one but me. They'll never see this sinful picture that you make in the height of your pleasure.'_ James thought to himself as he greedily and possessively gazed upon Draco, his whimpers and groans echoing out into the room, hands clenching the pillow case tightly until his knuckles were white as snow.

After finally achieving three fingers deeply thrusting into his lover, feeling him loose and ready enough for the real fun to begin, James slowly lifted up Draco's legs by the backs of his knees and leaned down until his cock was nestled against Draco's pink puckered entrance before slowly thrusting into it. His head breaking thru before the rest soon followed.

They each cried out. James in pleasure and Draco in both pain at having being taken only twice now and not yet used to the feeling and in pleasure from finally feeling James enter his willing needy body.

Stilling for a moment or two before slowly beginning to set a rhythm, James and Draco kissed once, twice, then three times.

Wrapping his arms around James' shoulders, Draco held on to his lover tightly crying out in his ear as he felt James take him on the ride of his life, crying out loud enough for him to hear how much he enjoyed having James finally take him as his once again. After yearning for him, missing him so much, only to find out that he still had him; made Draco cry tears of happiness. That he could now begin to live his own life with James there, alive and well, at his side.

Clinging harder as he felt his release come upon him, Draco could feel that by the way James' thrusts were now quickening and becoming harder, his own release wasn't too far behind. Thrusting once, twice more agianst James, Draco climaxed; arms tightening and body quivering as he spilled his seed all over his and James' stomachs and pecs. Then, moments later, James quivered erractically before stilling to climax deep inside of Draco's body. Claiming him to all those animal and human alike around them all, that this young beautiful man lying beneath him was his and his alone, as well as a fact that he had no interest in sharing nor would he ever share with anyone else.

Lying down beside Draco on the bed, body heaving with ragged breaths, James leaned down for but a moment to grab onto the sheet beneath them and slip it over their naked sweaty bodies after wiping down their bodies that had been covered in Draco's fluids. As the room began to cool with the darkened sky, James laid back against the pillows and wrapped an arm around Draco's slim waist, bringing him closer to his body as a makeshift mattress and pillow. And also, just because he missed having someone to hold at night, even moreso...the scent of Draco's hair that he so desperately wished had been on Lily's during the night's he dreamed of their past together and couldn't get back to sleep. Staying awake the whole night thinking about him and feeling guilty for marrying Lily and wishing even more times than he cared to admit that she had been Draco instead of herself. For once, just barely able to stop himself in time from calling out Draco's name as he made love to her on one of the nights that she had actually been in the mood for sex, calling out her name to please her but instead using Draco's in his head; his heart many times during their short marriage beating away with pain, betrayal to his feelings for Draco while being married to Lily, and then still thinking of him long after Harry was born. Even going so far as to wish that on some plain of the universe that Harry had been both his and Draco's child thru a special potion that allowed men to conceive and carry a child into this world instead of his and Lily's.

Returning back to the present from his thoughts of the past, James glanced down and softly kissed Draco's forehead. Then sighing happily to himself now that he had whom he had been yearning for so long in his arms before closing his eyes, James slowly wrapped his arms around Draco's waist before letting sleep take ahold of him, quickly following Draco into slumberland as the rush of their activities finally caught up with their bodies.

**Mature Content Ends Here! Safe Reading Zone!**

Back up in the castle, Harry couldn't get comfortable enough or relaxed enough to sleep. His mind going over his words, his fathers words, his actions that led Draco to running off, to his father joining him up in the Shrieking Shack doing who knows what.

Well, Harry knew exactly what was going on up there but didn't want to acknowledge it. He didn't want to think about his own father and his school arch rival shagging away like bunnies. That was...that was just...wrong. Too weird to think about. I mean, according to Harry, it would be as if he and Snape had gotten into bed together with the way that he thought about his father and school rival going at it.

_'Not that there's anything wrong with Snape, other than his attitude and the way he always finds something wrong with me, other than that I guess that if he put himself into it then he could actually be kinda handsome and good in bed...wait a minute! Why am I thinking about him like that?! I have Ginny! She's...she's...my girlfriend! My best mate's little sister but still my girlfriend of whom I l-lo-care about very much. I mean..I do love her and she loves me but...I shouldn't even be thinking about Snape at all! Him and his virile tongue. His stupid remarks and the way that he sneers everytime he looks at me...the way those obsidian eyes of his gleam with anger and cockiness that just boils my blood more than Malfoy ever could now. And those clothes...who the hell wears black clothing like that during the summer?! I mean...he HAS to have some color in that wardrobe of his. Other than black. Maybe even a good pair of lazy trousers or a nice muscle shirt to show off his body...Bloody hell! Stop it! Stop it now! Think of Ginny. Ginny and her pretty eyes, soft skin, and beautiful lips. Yeah...yeah...just...just think of Ginny. Damn it. It's not working. Maybe I should go up there and check on dad. Just to see for myself that he's okay.'_ Harry thought furiously to himself before slowly pulling on his sneakers and grabbing his wand and the Marauder's Map.

Leaving the boys dorm, Harry cast a Notice-Me-Not charm over himself before he tapped his wand to the map's surface and spoke the words to open its magic.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Instantly finding his father and Draco Malfoy still up in the Shrieking Shack, Harry quickly cast a silencing spell on his shoes before leaving the Common Room and Dormitory all together. Taking the same secret path that his father did, Harry eventually arrived at the entrance to the Shrieking Shack. Opening up the hatch door, Harry climbed up and shut it closed behind him before taking the stairs up to the last bedroom at the top where he first met Peter Pettigrew and learned of how he sold out his parents instead of Sirius.

_'Of course they would choose that room of all places to go in and shag each other. They probably used it back when Malfoy was still stuck in the past before he had to come back home.'_ Harry thought somewhat bitterly, angered that they would use such a room that he and his friends once been in, that Sirius had no doubt probably been using for cover until he finally found the right time to corner Peter and get the truth out of him.

Most likely doing it on the very same bed that he had cursed Snape onto just so that he couldn't take Sirius away to be kissed by a Dementor and have his soul sucked out before he got to the real truth of the matter between him and Peter on who really sold out his parents to Voldemort.

Finally making it to the last bedroom, Harry cautiously opened the door not sure what to expect he'd find when it opened up, but what greeted him certainly wasn't something that he had been expecting at all. Especially considering how well he's come to finally know his father since this past summer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Standing just on the other side of the room, infront of the open window, wearing nothing but trousers zipped up but unbuttoned smoking a fag _(In Britain cigarette's are called fag's) _was none other than the quite relaxed but extremely pleased figure of James Potter. Harry was surprised, his father didn't smoke, Malfoy must have talked him into it. Glancing over at the bed, glaring hatefully, Harry lessened his glare upon seeing his rival sleeping peacefully on the bed covered in nothing but a sheet.

Turning his gaze back over to his father, Harry slowly entered the room before halting as he heard his father speak out a privacy and silencing charm before turning around to face him, taking a drag from his fag as he did so and exhaling the smoke moments later.

"There's no reason to hide son, I know that you are there, and I'm glad that you've come because I need to talk to you."

Undoing his Notice-Me-Not charm, Harry slowly walked over to the small duvet that Ron had laid on only five years before back in their third year when Sirius, transformed as Padfoot dragged him down the passageway and into the Shrieking Shack; causing Ron's leg to bleed from his accidental bites and sat down on it.

"I know that this is something that you won't accept immediately Harry, believe me if you were in a relationship like this I wouldn't either, but...if I saw how much that man or woman truly made you happy then I would've stepped aside and let you be with them. So why can't you do that for me? Your own father? Is it because he's your school rival or is it because he's a Malfoy and his father as well as himself was a proclaimed Death Eater?"

"I..."

"Harry, I want you to be able to tell me the truth. Honestly. Please Harry, tell my why you can't accept me being happy with Draco? Other than the fact that he's your age and in Hogwarts which he doesn't need to be but is all the same just to finish his education like the rest of you."

"Well..he...Malfoy...damn it, I don't know! I just don't like seeing you two together! It'd be as if Snape and I got together! And we're not! I'm with Ginny! I love her and she loves me!"

Taking a slow drag James contemplated what to say for but a moment before exhaling the smoke once more and speaking.

"I never said that you didn't love your girlfriend son. Is there something that you want to talk about with me about her?"

"No! No, we're fine. But you...you and Malfoy...I just...I'm sorry dad but I just can't accept that. I just can't see him changing so fast in only twenty minutes-"

"Four months."

"What?" Harry asked, not completely hearing his father's soft tone of voice.

"Harry, Draco was stuck in our world for nearly four **months**. Not twenty minutes. As far as he was concerned Harry, as we all were by that time came rolling around, he was well and truly stuck in our world with no way back home. Draco and I began a relationship, we got together and fell deeply in love with each other. Sirius and Remus each enjoyed his company. Especially whenever we went out to prank people. It was a hoot of a laugh. Truly it was. I had just given him that ring and a promise to one day make him mine as my husband at Christmas Hols when we discovered that he had a way to go back home after all. Remus gave him a statue figurine of Draco's animagus form, and Sirius gave him a family dagger. After receiving our gifts from him, he returned back home to your time that very night after dinner. I never saw him again until now. But, as I promised him, I never took off the necklace he gave to me. And to be honest, this necklace is what really had saved my life that night Voldemort attacked us. Why it did or what it did to me, I don't know. But I remember waking up in a muggle hospital with no memory of who I was or where I was. I lived in the muggle world for years, learning their ways, up until just some months ago when you defeated Voldemort. My memories came back to me, and as they did, so did a whole lot of things."

"Dad...Malfoy...he's...he's really different than before?" Harry asked him tentatively not sure if he truly wanted his father to answer that question or not.

Taking one last drag before tossing his fag out the window, James answered Harry honestly before shutting the window closed and making his way back over to the bed, dimissing Harry after that to climb in next to Draco and get back to sleep.

"Yes son, I really do believe that he has changed from the cruel child you knew him to be. Now then, I'm getting a little bit tired so I'm going to return back to bed. You can stay here or go but I'm going to sleep."

"I...uhh..I'll just go then. I don't want Malfoy to wake up and see me. At least...not yet."

"Harry...if there's anything that you want to talk to me about you know that you can always come to me or Sirius or Remus about it. Don't you?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks dad."

"Your welcome. Now get out of here before I report you to Minerva."

"You do that, I do the same to Malfoy."

"Just go."

"Fine, fine, I'm going, I'm going."

Harry stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind himself and descending the stairs to the secret passageway back into the castle before going up into the Gryffindor Tower where upon reaching his bed at last, got himself comfortable and fell asleep underneath his own warm soft blankets.

Early the next morning, as the sun rose over the horizon, James Potter laid wide awake watching with love in his eyes as Draco slept peacefully beside him. Combing his hand through Draco's hair gently, ghosting his fingertips over his smooth pale back, James then did the same across Draco's torso as he turned over onto his back in his sleep.

Eyebrows narrowed, eyes glinting brightly with confusion and anger as he took in the long pale scars that adorned his lover's chest, James clenched his hand into a fist as he cursed silently to himself that whoever did this to his love was going to pay.

Sensing Draco waking up, James calmed himself down before smiling down at Draco's own grinning face and giving him a good morning kiss.

"Morning luv, how did you sleep?" James muttered to Draco before kissing across his face and down towards his neck where he peppered it with kisses and nibbles.

"I...mmmm...I slept...oh merlin above...I slept fine. And...ugh...and you?" Draco tried to answer in-between James' kisses and nibbles steadily but fastly failing.

"I slept just fine." James replied back, breaking his kisses and leaning back onto his pillows, gently coaxing Draco across his body to cuddle up with him in a hug.

Laying there in James' arms, resting his head against his strong pectorals, was the happiest moment of Draco's life. He sighed low with happiness. Eyes closing, smile on his face, body relaxing into James'. Yes, this moment was just perfect. Up until James asked him where he got his scars.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get those scars?"

Draco froze instantly, unable to speak, think, almost even breathe as memories of his sixth year returned to the forefront of his mind. Of his scurmish in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Harry Potter. Breaking mirrors and a toilet as well as a sink or two before nearly casting the Cruciatus at Potter except that he had been a bit faster in casting his spell than he. To falling onto the soaking wet bathroom floor, pain riddling his body, cuts open and deep, bleeding everywhere. Feeling it hard to breathe or stay awake as he took sudden notice of his godfather kneeling above him muttering low a healing charm to help stave the blood flow and undue what curse Potter had cast upon him. Saving his life.

"Draco?"

The sound of James' voice instantly brought Draco out of his flashback. Sighing heavily, knowing that he would not like telling this twice, Draco asked for James to call forth Sirius and Remus and have them come here as well to hear the tale.

"Are you sure that you want them to hear it too?"

"I...yeah, yes, it would make me feel a lot better knowing that you three would finally know the truth about how I got them instead of hearing about it from someone else first."

"Alright then, I'll let them know that you want to talk to them asap."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome love. Now then, let's get dressed, I doubt they'll want to see us in our scivvie's when they come to hear this truth of yours."

"...yeah."

Getting up and dressing back into their clothes from yesterday, Draco watched as James sent off his Patronus Charm stag to go inform Sirius and Remus that he and Draco wanted to talk to the two of them alone as soon as possible up in the Shrieking Shack.

Sitting down on the bed, Draco glanced down at the promise ring that adorned his ring finger that James had given to him as a promise that one day he would find Draco and marry him. And he did find him...about twenty years later down the road...but marry him? Well, that didn't look to be happening anytime soon. At least...not yet.

Waiting around for Sirius and Remus to make their appearance was nerve racking but they did it. To waste time until they showed up, James talked to Draco about the muggle world and what he had to learn about doing and living with while he lost his memories. Of learning to write, drive a car, to getting a job and becoming totally dependent on himself and although he had gotten more than enough offers from both men and women of a date or just sex; he refused them all.

"You refused?! Why?"

"Well, at the time, I didn't know anybody. I couldn't be too careful. I guess my years as an Auror taught me to be cautious of everyone that I didn't know. And it did come in handy when after I left my job one night, closing up, someone thought that it would funny if they mugged me. Took my money or watch. They were wrong. Apparently my skills as an Auror and as a requirement to become one back then was to learn muggle defense, I was able to appropriately protect myself and scare off my would-be attacker. After that, even though their offers were nice, I just...it felt wrong to me. For some reason, I had been having dreams about you, only back then I didn't know that it was you, seeing this blonde man and myself hugging, laughing, and kissing. Holding hands and having sex. I somehow knew you. Deep down, somewhere I knew that I knew you and that you knew me, so...I tried to find you. Only when I didn't or couldn't, I decided that maybe you were just a figment of my own imagination. Until I got back memories back when Harry killed Voldemort. It was like...a door had been opened and I suddenly remembered everything. Who I was, where I lived, who you were and what you meant to me. Everything. After I came back here, I found Harry and got the chance to get to know him. But through him, I also got to know this younger and more sly and wicked version of you. Up until you returned from your trip in the past."

"I see. Well, was living amongst the muggles hard, even though you didn't really know anybody?"

"Yes, in the beginning it was, but as time passed it got easier. Anything else?"

"How about we get to the story of how Draco got his scars? Not that I am not enjoying your story James, but we've heard that damn thing a hundred times, even I could tell it to Remus in my sleep." Sirius spoke out into the room, startling both Draco and James to his and Remus' presence, at the door way.

"Right, well, come on in and have a seat." said James as he waved them over before turning his attention back onto his young lover and continuing to say, carding a hand through his hair as he did so, speaking softly so that he knew that he had all the time in the world and that they weren't going to go anywhere until he was finished.

"Draco, take all the time that you need, we're not going to go anywhere until you are through. Alright?"

Draco nodded his head silently. Understanding what his lover was saying. Taking in a deep breath to ready himself to at last tell the tale of how he got his scars, thinking it best to start at the beginning, he did just that. With the night he had been assigned to kill Dumbledore as his initiation into the ranks of the Death Eaters. Bearing the Dark Mark on his left inner forearm like all the others.

"Alright, I think I better start at the beginning. Well, my father had been arrested and put in Azkaban. Mother hardly left the manor or associated with anybody else except for aunt Bella. Voldemort and the other Death Eaters made our Manor their home base for quite sometime. Mostly during my six and what would have been my seventh year at Hogwarts. During the summer just before my sixth year I took my father's place as a Death Eater to uphold the family name and got the Dark Mark. Then, he gave me my assignment. I was to somehow let the Death Eaters into the school and find a way to kill the Headmaster or else my family and I were going to be killed. I didn't want anything to happen to them, or to myself, I didn't want to die yet. I was only sixteen years old. Three years younger than cousin Regulus when he had been killed and I didn't want to die so early in my life, like I knew that Regulus didn't want in his but somehow got it anyway, so I accepted the mission. It took me all my sixth year to find a way to make it possible but towards the end I did it. It was only a few months before the school was to come to a close on my sixth year when...when I...I made a mistake. Another of many soon piling up.

My first mistake had been trying to get Professor Slughorn a bottle of Dumbledore's finest ale or gin to give to him as a present. I had poisoned it. It surely would have killed him almost instantly at his age. But that failed. Instead I almost killed Potter's best friend, Weasley, but he survived. Slughorn had a beazor and Weasley was going to be fine. Then...sometime later, around the Christmas Hols, I sent a package to Katie Bell to give to Dumbledore with a cursed necklace inside of it; but that too eventually failed. Drastically. Apparently word spread back to me that she had touched the necklace, she was hurt but was soon going to be okay. Failure on top of failure. I began to panic. I was going to die. He would have me killed if I didn't find a way to complete my mission. I couldn't trust uncle Severus to help me, he was already risking enough as it was, I knew all about his secret.

That he was a spy for Dumbledore fooling Voldemort fooling Dumbledore, only doing this for himself in the end, being...what would you call it...a triple agent? Well, I couldn't risk him getting caught up in my mess any worse than he already was. He had taken two Unbreakable Vows. One to my mother to complete my mission for me should I be unable to carry it out and one to Dumbledore to kill him if I am unable too. Thus, completing my mission for me and saving his own life either way. Well, it wasn't too long after Katie touched the necklace that she returned, well but a bit disoriented. I panicked when I saw her. I ran off towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom without a second thought, never knowing that I had been followed, until it was too late.

I...I cried for my weakness, my failure, for the relief that Katie was going to be alright. When I looked up into the mirror, I saw him standing there some ways behind me. We dueled right there in the bathroom. Destroying a sink or two, a toilet, and a few mirrors. I was just about to cast the Cruciatus curse on him when he struck me with one that I had never heard of before...but someone else did. I fell back, cuts open deeply on my front, bleeding heavily onto the soaking wet bathroom floor. I truly believed that I was going to die. Right there and right then. Until I saw uncle Sev kneeling over me muttering the counter to the curse. I woke up later that night with the very culprit who cursed me. Madame Pomphrey was able to heal me as much as she could, but these three scars were forever going to be there. He apologized to me, saying how he didn't know what that would do and that if he did he never would have used it on me, but...in the end; no matter how much apologizing he did it would never change the fact that he still cursed me with it regardless he knew what it did or not."

"Who Draco? Who cursed you with that horrible thing? And how did Snape know the counter?" Sirius questioned, intrigued with Draco's story, curious to know as much as Remus and James was as to just whom cursed Draco with that curse leaving him to be scarred for life.

"Uncle Sev knew it because he created it. And...as for who used it on me...well. You won't believe me. Not unless you see it from my own memory."

"Draco, we're not here to judge you, please Dragon...tell us. Who cursed you with this horrible spell?" Remus gently coaxed out, praying that his ploy worked and that they would finally discover the identity of the man that did this to their friend.

"I...I just...you won't believe me! No one ever does! No one believes me except for uncle Sev. He was there for the finale. He told me that he created that curse and wrote it down in his old potions textbook along with his notes on changing the potions to better their potency."

"I remember hearing about that, Hermione mentioned in passing as she had a question about their defense class that year that Severus was teaching, that Harry had gotten stuck with an old potions book that had been written in all over. She said that the book had the writing, This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince, on the inside of it."

"That...that's the book. Uncle Sev blew up a storm when he discovered that Potter had it this whole time. I remember now because I could hear him screaming out at Potter that he was going to get detentions for the rest of the year with Filch for what he had done to me."

"Draco..." Remus muttered out, his voice echoing in the silence of the strangely quiet room.

"I...I can't believe it. All this time Harry had foregone answering our questions about your scars, looking as if he had done something very bad but refused to talk about it with me. I just...all this time...Harry was the one who did that to you and he didn't get properly punished for it?!" Sirius practically shouted out at the end, angered at the injustice of it all, flashbacking to his own non-punishment for nearly causing Severus' death with his own 'special' prank on a full moon night back in their sixth year.

"I'm sorry cousin." Draco uttered, head facing down, feeling like it was his fault that Sirius was angry at his own godson for what he was only trying to do to protect his family the only way that he knew how; only to get cursed and scarred for it for life.

"It's not your fault cousin, it's all that scaly bastard Voldemort's and Snivellus' of course, for creating that damn curse in the first place!"

Lifting his head to see that Sirius truly didn't fault him for doing what he had thought was the only way to save his family, Draco gave him a teary smile before thanking him. Pleased that he wasn't angry with him. And glancing over at Remus, relieved that he wasn't either. However, Draco instantly lost his smile as he gazed upon his lover, seeing an expression of cold anger on his serious face.

"J-James?" Draco stuttered out nervously, face paling and breath hitching as he watched James silently stand up and walk out of the room, fists clenched at his sides; conveying his true emotions that weren't seen in his eyes.

Tears falling down his face, Draco sniffled and wiped away at his eyes, before sobbing into Remus' shoulder as he gently combed his hand through his hair to try and calm him down.

"Shhh...it's alright Draco. Sirius, go with James and make sure that he doesn't do something stupid. It's okay Draco, everything is going to be alright, James doesn't hate you or see this as your fault okay?"

"I-I know that Moony, but...but he...he looked so...serious. So not him. It scared me. That's not my James. I want my James back."

"I know Dragon, I know, don't worry, Padfoot will bring him back safely. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry was smiling and laughing with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, arm wrapped around the waist of his girlfriend and best mate's little sister Ginny Weasley when he and other students sitting inside the common room heard the portait of their commons actually slam shut. It never slammed shut, unless the woman or man in the painting guarding their entrance way got mad, then they slammed the portait entrance door shut.

But that rarely ever happened now.

Turning their attention over towards the portrait entrance, Harry instantly felt his stomch start to sommersault with emotions of fear, anxiousness, and uncertainty. Standing there just beyond the entrance way was none other than his own father. Looking far angrier and yet calm about it in a horribly scary way that sent a cold chill down Harry's spine.

Standing up from the couch and cautiously making his way around it to face his father, Harry cleared his throat nervously before stuttering out, "Umm...Dad, are you- are you okay?"

James stood completely still, fists clenched tightly at his sides, saying nor doing anything. Then just as Harry was about to repeat his question, he instantly gasped and began to shake as his father raised his head and glared up at him with a cold anger that demanded just punishment be served. And that he was going to serve it.

"Mobilicorpus!" James shouted out, flicking his wand out faster than anyone could see to shoot his spell out into the room, watching from the sidelines as he grinned wickedly to himself as if he had caught the right target with his spell.

Glancing around, they didn't at first see anything amiss, but when they immediately looked over at the area where Harry and his friends were, the other Gryffindor students were more than shocked to discover that the alleged target of his spell was none other than his own son.

Taking out her wand and moving forward to try and protect her boyfriend from his own father, Ginny Weasley immediately found herself unable to move, only able to move her body and breathe and blink.

"I didn't say that you could interrupt us, now did I, Miss Weasley?" James spoke out, almost mimicking Lucius Malfoy's cold but polite gentlemen tone of voice when he knew that things would eventually go his way, whether people liked it or not.

"What are you doing to Harry?! Let him down!" she screamed at him, her brother Ron set about to help her only to be held back by his own girlfriend, Hermione. Mostly out of concern for him but also out of curiosity to understand the reason as to why James was doing this to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, why are you doing this? What reason do you have for cursing Harry the same way that you yourself once cursed Professor Snape?" she asked him. Praying that he'd answer her questions.

And answer them he did.

"What reason...you ask?" James repeated almost in a childish but crude manner. Licking his lips, he laughed out for a moment or two before answering Hermione's question with a cold expression in his eyes as he gazed up into the green ones of his own son, as he dangled up in the air. Wand out of his reach, on the floor, being dropped by his sudden surprise of lifting up into the air the same way that Snape had been so long ago.

"Well, there are a few reasons, one would say. First, son, I am very disappointed in you. You willingly used another curse against a student without even knowing what it did?! Were you trying to get yourself expelled?! What reason could you have had that allowed you the right to use that curse?! And second, what you did, cursing him like that with that spell, left scars Harry. He has three long scars along his torso and will carry those with him for the rest of his life! If Snape hadn't come upon you two when he did, then that precious boy of mine would have died. Do you understand that Harry? He would have died!"

"I know that already! I know that he could have died but he didn't! I never used that spell again. I never told anyone about it except for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. No one else knows or atleast, no one else knew what that spell did except for Snape. Which, creating it, saved that git's life. But I was right in the end! He was a Death Eater after all! He took Voldemort's mark like he always boasted that he would-"

"And so would I." James muttered out, interrupting Harry, silencing him for a moment or so with shock.

"W-what?!"

"I said, and so would I. I also would have taken the Dark Mark if it meant saving your life and Lily's. If all I had to do that night was become a loyal, willing follower of HIM to save your lives, then I would have done exactly what Draco had done. Taken the mark willingly. But you son...you used a curse on him that scarred him for life physically and subconsciously in his nightmares. He told me the truth of how he got them from you."

"Did he also tell you that his mission all along had been to kill Dumbledore but that he couldn't do it in the end and that bastard Snape had too?!"

"Yes, he did. He told me, Sirius and Remus."

"S-Sirius...and Remus...he...he told you all that? But...but why?! He doesn't...Malfoy doesn't know you! He doesn't you the way that I do! He-"

"HE KNOWS US FAR BETTER THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE HARRY! HE SPENT FOUR BLOODY MONTHS WITH US AND EVEN THOUGH TWENTY YEARS HAVE PASSED, HE STILL KNOWS US BETTER THAN YOU OR YOUR DAMN FRIENDS EVER COULD HAVE! HE KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT OUR LIVES! SIRIUS GOING TO AZKABAN, BREAKING OUT AND LIVING A LIFE ON HIS OWN, REMUS AND HIS YEARS OF SOLITUDE AND BIGOTRY FOR BEING A WEREWOLF, PETER'S BETRAYAL OF OUR LIVES TO VOLDEMORT! SO DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT HE DOESN'T KNOW US! HE KNOWS US FAR BETTER THAN YOU OR ANYONE ELSE EVER COULD."

"James...I think you got your point across just fine with Harry." Sirius spoke out from behind his adopted brother and best friend.

"Sirius...I hardly think I got my point across. You don't seem to remember that Draco will wear those scars on his body and in his nightmares for the rest of his life. Because of Harry shouting out that curse at him, a curse that no one else knew about but Snape, Draco is now forever scarred because of him and that damn curse! But you know what? Draco never got his justice. Much like Snape never got his justice. But now...now that I think about it...it's just about time that Draco got his justice served. And served it will be."

"He'll get his justice served? How James? By detention? Suspension?" Sirius asked wondering just what kind of punishment James thought would be appropriate for Harry for what he did to his young lover.

"Oh no, my dear Padfoot, no. I have something more deliciously wicked in mind."

"Really? What is it?"

Casting a spell to undue his Mobilicorpus on Harry and freezing charm on his son's girlfriend, James scoffed at the commotion that Harry' friends made as they went directly to him, before turning his attention back to Sirius.

"Well, Padfoot, picture this if you will. It's a nice and bright sunny day. Perfect for a wedding. I am standing at the altar, you my best man by my side and Remus at yours. Teddy, is the ring bearer, and everybody is in attendance. Even good old Lucius and your cousin Narcissa, his wife. Harry and his friends are there as well, but he isn't in attendance with his girlfriend. Instead, he's dressed up, looking as sharp as his old man. He's walking down the isle, with none other than my husband-to-be on his arm. Walking up to give him away. Lucius would have given Draco away to me as it was his right to do so as his father, but I insisted that Harry do that in his stead, better for the publicity to add to our names. Then, the wedding occurs. Draco and I are married and now Harry is forever trapped in a world where none other than his own school rival is now his stepfather." James finished explaining with a grin, eyes gleaming brightly with mirth, awaiting for Sirius' reaction to his well thought out plan.

Sirius could hardly control himself. He immediately began laughing outloud like crazy as he imagined all that James had just said. Imagining Harry stiff as a board in a penguin suit as he liked to call them walking down the isle the day of James' wedding with Draco on his side dressed in a wedding gown to be given to Harry's father as his husband-to-be.

"_*chuckles furiously*_ Oh bloody hell James. That's brilliant! Just imagine, your husband-to-be, strussed up in a wedding gown. Complete with gloves and veil."

"SIRIUS!" James shouted out, a blush coming onto his cheeks, suddenly feeling much like a young teenager again as he imagined Draco wearing a wedding gown on their wedding day.

_( dj/ )_ **Take out spaces and make Harry a little older to compare him to James.**

"Wha-at? All I'm sayin' is that my little cousin would look quite good in a wedding dress. Am I right Hermione?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow over in her direction, knowing that she was slightly envious of his beauty like all the other girls at Hogwarts were. Even if they didn't admit it outloud if only to themselves, silently.

"Umm well...I don't really know what to say to that." Hermione answered back, starting to get a little flustered herself at the attention she was now getting from Sirius' innocent question.

"I figured you would say something like that. Anyways, James, since you've obviously got your point across to Harry that it was wrong of him to use that curse on your lover especially when he didn't know what it did, adding to that the image of his rival in a wedding dress and giving him away to you, his own father to marry and become his stepfather; well...I'd say that the imagery is most certainly just punishment in Draco's eyes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now then, let's head on back to the Shack before Remus starts to worry that I just might have decided to have a hand in your punishments after all. Besides, you have pretty young lover to consolidate now. I imagine that he's just waiting as anxious as ever to see your smiling face again. And when he does...well...you know."

"Sirius please is sex all that you think about?"

"No. I think about other things too but I can't remember just what they are right now."

"Whatever, Sirius. You're right, let's get back before it gets too late. I imagine that both Remus and Draco are practically starved by now. So, let's first hit the kitchens then head on over to them with the food."

"Sounds like a brilliant plan James, I'm right behind you."

Walking away towards the front entrance and just about to leave, James suddenly stops to hand out one last warning before leaving with a grin on his face and his arm wrapped around Sirius' shoulders like they were teenagers agian, laughing and joking about the past.

"Harry, if I ever hear or see you injure Draco like that again, you'll wish to the pit of your soul that you hadn't killed Voldemort last year. Compared to him, I'll be the sinnest, most faithful, saint you will ever meet. Do I make myself clear? You hurt him like that again and it'll be me personally that deals with you however I wish. Ministry Auror in the future or not."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Hey Sirius! Remember the time-" James began saying as they left the Gryffindor Tower off towards the kitchens, his voice quickly fading as the portrait entrance shut behind him and Sirius as they walked down a flight of stairs.

"Damn Malfoy, he appears to have quite the grasp on your dad, huh Harry?" Ron bitterly asked.

"Yeah, yeah he does, but I guess...there's just nothing that I can do about it. My dad's totally head over heels for him and Malfoy seems to be the same, especially with the way he's been acting ever since he returned a day or two ago now."

"I still think he's up to no good. Hey Harry, what if we ask Kingsley to look in on Malfoy, you know ask him some questions over Veritaserum just to be completely sure that this whole thing isn't some stupid plot just to get his family name back up in status again. You know...to see if the git's feelings for your dad are really real and not just a fake."

"That does sound like something he'd do...but...I can't see Sirius or Remus going along with this plan Ron. Remus and Sirius would've been able to sniff it out of him in the first hour of being in his presence and yet...they haven't said or done anything that wasn't like them at all."

"But Harry, what about Sirius threatening my brother if he came near Malfoy again?" Ginny instantly asked.

"I'm sorry about that whole mess Gin, but, that's just the kind of person Sirius is. If my father seems to think that there's something wrong and someone that he loves is going to get hurt because of it then he'll do anything and everything to keep them safe, even if it's from his own family, then Sirius will be right there at his side to back him up."

"Harry, are we really sure that Malfoy can be trusted with your father?" Hermione spoke out, concerned over how fast and hard that Harry's father had fallen for Malfoy in such a short amount of time being only two days.

"I don't know yet Hermione to be honest. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that, for your father to fall in love with someone like Malfoy so quickly and hard in the time span of only two days-"

"Four months Hermione."

"What? What did you say Harry?"

"I said, four months Hermione, Malfoy was stuck in the past for over four months not two days or twenty minutes or something like that. That bastard had been stuck there in the past for over four months doing god knows what?! Changing the future to fit his perfect idea of a world."

"Harry, if Malfoy did that, then I wouldn't be here. At all." Hermione stated. Knowing that that could just as easily been a fact in this world if Malfoy had changed the past and gotten his way.

At least, the way that they all thought that he wanted but now, looking around...it obviously wasn't.

"Hermione-"

"Listen to me for a minute Harry. Malfoy knew that he couldn't change the past, for if he did, then the world he'd be returning back home too wouldn't be the one that he'd come to live in and know by heart. It would be a strange and maybe even dangerous world. So...he kept things to himself. Not telling anybody anything about the future. Four months go by and obviously your father and Malfoy get close. Then, he has a way back home and must leave your father, Sirius, Remus, everybody that he's come to see as family and care about to return to a world where they are all dead. So just before leaving, he leaves each of them a warning. Puzzling but easy enough to figure out if they really thought about it. He returns back here and tries to convince himself that returning home was the right thing to do but upon looking at your face and seeing your green eyes, he's suddenly come to regret his decision to return. He wants to go back but now that can never be. He believes that he's now trapped in a world where his only love that he just left behind is forever long gone. Never to see, talk to late at night or hold onto through intense nightmares, to never touch or kiss ever again. He's just...he's just...gone. And with him gone, so goes your wall and everything you were hiding behind it is unleashed to those around you. Only, you find yourself no longer caring about their opinion or that of those that you sought after for so long...your parents."

"Hermione...how could...how could you know all of that?"

"Cause Harry, that's exactly what I would've done if Ron and I had taken the places of your father and Malfoy. I would've done the exact same thing that he did in the past and here in our world. Look Harry, Voldemort is gone, Remus is alive, SIRIUS is alive, and so is your father! Your father Harry! The man that you and the whole wizarding world believed was dead. But he isn't and it was all thanks to Malfoy. Harry, as much as I'd hate to say it, you owe Malfoy a debt of gratitude for giving your father that necklace. It just may very well have been the thing that saved his life that night."

"I don't want to owe him anything! But...in a way, you are right Hermione, as always. I do owe him something for keeping my father alive and giving me a second chance to live with Remus and Sirius in my life once again."

"I know Harry. Well, why don't you go and talk to him about it sometime tomorrow? I'm sure that your father wouldn't mind if you two would burry the hatchet so to speak before it became too late to do so. And Harry, even though it may not mean anything to Malfoy, apologize for sixth year. For using that curse. Who knows, he just might surprise you in the end."

"Alright Hermione. I'll do that. Probably won't see the git until lunch. Maybe I can talk with him while I eat with him and my father."

"There you go Harry, well, I'm off to the library. I need to go and study for our Charms test. I'll see you three later for lunch in the Great Hall."

"Bye Hermione." were spoken out behind her as she walked out of the Gryffindor Tower and on towards the library, for once, hoping that something would turn out alright for Malfoy in the end. Even if it came all the way down to a wedding between Harry's father James and himself.

Remus craddled Draco's sleeping form to his body as he finally fell asleep after crying for what seemed like hours over James and his strange behavior. Carefully laying Draco down on the bed and crawling away to stand beside the bed, Remus sighed heavily to himself as he ran a hand through his ripening auburn but lightly colored salt and pepper hair. His times of changing into a werewolf taking it's toll on his body, increasing his stress the days before and after the full moon.

Walking over towards the window, Remus opened it up and closed his eyes as he felt the crisp cool breeze of the September month blow in through the open area, caressing his hot skin; cooling it off to a comforting degrees.

Casting a silencing charm over upon the bed so that Draco wouldn't hear the commotion that James and Sirius were making coming up the stairs, Remus then turned around and walked on over to greet them at the doorway. Smelling the food with them a mile away, his stomach grumbling slightly with hunger as he took in the scent of his favorite appetizer for lunch.

"Hey you two, that took a little longer than I had expected." he said as he walked back into the room and charmed a window heet into a makeshift table for them to eat upon.

"Sorry about that Remus. James just had to have a little talk with Harry first, but by the end of it, I think he got his point across. Especially with his upcoming punishment for what he did to Draco."

"Harry? What did he do James?"

"You remember those scars that Draco has and the story that he told us?" James asked Remus, to which Remus nodded his head, remembering Draco's story all too well; encouraging James to continue with what he had to say as well. Which he did if a little hesitantly.

"Well, as a proper punishment in my mind's eye for what he did to Draco, scarring him like that; I came up with the marvelous idea for him to attend my wedding to Draco as he obviously will be doing so in the future but not as he normally would with his girlfriend." James answered back before continuing on after setting down the food on a transfigured table.

"I thought of the idea for Harry to instead walk down the isle to give away Draco to me as Lucius would have done if not for my idea to have Harry do it for better publicities sake. Imagine it Remus, Lucius will agree seeing this as an opportunity to come up in status once more in society from not only my marriage to his son but for my own to escort his down the isle to marry me, and Draco will enjoy whispering out all the naughty things we'll no doubt get up too on our honeymoon as they come down that isle, and finally Harry will be properly scarred for life in his own right on this very day. Seeing his own father marry his arch rival and making him his own stepfather."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

By the time February came rolling around, Draco couldn't find it within himself to keep his relationship with James a secret from his parents. Owling his mother and informing her of all that has happened to him since he time travelled to the past until his return back to a changed future, he wondered at the time if he was doing the right thing in telling her of all this.

The owl he received back surprised even him. All his trepidation and nerves were calmed upon reading her reply.

She was astonished to learn of what happened to him and just who had captured his heart, but upon learning that he was able to survive the first war and be reunited with her son in the future, she responded back that as long as James didn't break his heart then he was welcomed to court her son.

The night James officially asked Draco to marry him was one he'd never forget. They had been sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, talking and laughing about the old days, all relaxed and comfortable with one another. Harry and his friends were up in their dorm rooms sleeping. Or so they thought.

Draco, having come and gone from the Gryffindor Tower as much as he had been since James took a temporary residence in Hogsmeade up in the Three Broomsticks, was now beginning to be seen as a frequent visitor to the Tower.

Now, while some of the younger years and a few of his own still viewed him as the same Malfoy from before, Draco didn't put any worry in what they said. Or rather...threatened to do.

Remus and Sirius left through the Floo network in the Fireplace back to Godric's Hollow. Having been living there with James and Harry for the past year. James, stayed behind, earning himself a questionable look from Draco when he noticed Sirius winking at him just before they disappeared in a cloud of green fire embers.

Clearing his throat nervously, more nervous than he had ever been when he had asked Lily Evans to marry him, James wiped his sweaty palms along his trousers before getting up and walking over to the front of the fireplace; his back to Draco as he began speaking. For once not having the infamous Gryffindor courage to face him and say it to his face.

"Draco?" he asked.

"Yes?" Draco responded back.

"It's been...a good long while since we've first met hasn't it?" he trailed off.

"Yes...it has been a while. Is something the matter James? Your-your not breaking up with me are you?" Draco's voice carried off into a whisper, his eyes slowly beginning to widen and tears come to his eyes for fear of that's exactly what James was going to do.

"No! No...of course not. I'm not breaking up with you Draco. I promise. It's just...well...last month when I went to have that rain check lunch with your mother, we got to talking. We talked a lot. Then, Lucius came in, having heard our conversation."

James paused, taking in a deep breath before slowly turning around and finishing.

"I talked with your father about what it was he wanted for your future. I told them about what it was that I wanted for you. That you should be the one to choose your own path in life and that they should respect your decision no matter what it is. We had a bit of an argument then. Well...Lucius and I did. After Narcissa calmed us down, I told them the reason why I was taking the chance to have lunch with them. After they heard about my plans, they relented and wished me luck. And that...is why I am standing infront of you right here and right now...praying that I am not wrong in doing this after going through all that trouble to get your parents blessing."

"Bless...their blessing?" he asked if a bit hesitantly, his heart beat pounding away and breathing quickly becoming faster.

James smiled at the nervous picture his lover made before him. Walking up to Draco, James then kneeled down on one knee and slipped a hand inside his trouser pants pocket, only to grasp onto something inside and take it out moments later. Showing it to Draco, he answered back.

"Yes...their blessing. Draco, through all that we have had to come through in order to get where we are right here, there is nothing more that I would love than to have to go through all of that and more together with you there by my side after your graduation. Not as my lover, but I hope, if you'll consent...as my husband."

Opening the box, James gently took Draco's left hand and asked him the question he's been aching to ask since their return from winter break, looking deeply into his lover's stormy grey eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Draco's acceptance pleased James more than he cared to admit to anyone. Even Sirius. It was the happiest day of his life. Next to Harry's birth and his marriage to Lily that is. To celebrate this momentus occasion, Sirius took them all out the following day to the Hogshead where he ordered them all a round of Firewhiskey.

Of course, Draco's godfather Severus Snape had to be told of Draco's engagement to James Potter. Needless to say, he took the news rather well, after getting the full story of how they came to be from Draco that is.

He just assured James that if he ever broke Draco's heart, then he would become the ingredients to Severus' next lethal potion. A promise if he ever heard one, but Lucius had one even better, as was customary of the father to warn his child's fiancee.

The months following their engagement, and Draco's graduation from Hogwarts, were one of the busiest and most tiresome months they have ever had.

Narcissa was planning the whole wedding. With help, even if a bit reluctantly, from Molly Weasley and her son Bill's wife Fleur Delacour. They made notions of what flowers to have at the wedding, what would become the bouquet, what kind of theme the wedding would be, what colors to have for the bridemaids dresses and just who would be their binder at the wedding.

The color of the dresses took as long as the decision of what kind of food to have at the wedding. They finally decided upon a light cream color. Not too sudden but not too outrageous either. The wedding would take place in the Malfoy Gardens on the Manor Estate grounds. Lucius would temporary lower the wards surrounding the home down long enough for their guests to arrive by coach, apparition or car. Everyone else would come in using the Floo.

The flowers chosen were a mixture of white irises, lilium speciosum (Japanese Lily), narcissus, and a special dracunculus vulgaris (Dragon Arum) in the mix.

A bouquet of exquisite beauty.

_* Found the flowers on wikipedia. _

The decorations were all put up, chairs lined in rows, family and friends from all around came to the event. Old surviving members of the Order came, some members of the Wizengamot, the Aurors, and the Ministry itself came. Reporters from the Quibbler and Daily Prophet came. Camera's flashed here and there, taking pictures of the event and those that came to attend, up until the actual wedding itself.

As promised, regardless he like it or not, Harry Potter had been the one to walk Draco down the aisle for his wedding to his father. The camera's all took pictures of every step they seemed to take. The binder for their wedding was going to be the Minister himself, a newly appointed Kingsley Shacklebolt.

James dressed up in his best suit, Sirius stood beside him as his best man and a young Teddy Lupin being held by his father Remus, was appointed the ring bearer.

Everyone was dressed up and looking their best for the wedding of the century. Even Severus was dressed up and looking rather nice for once. Narcissa, Molly, and Fleur really went all out planning the wedding. Making sure that everything was perfect.

And it was. Up until the time came for the reception.

Harry, having been forced to walk Draco down the aisle instead of going to the wedding on Ginny's arm, soon found himself in a heated argument with her at one of the tables. Not wishing to dance at the wedding, until his father and...step father...left for the night to go on their honeymoon, Harry quickly found himself coming face-to-face with a very angry and upset Ginny Weasley.

Saying that she should have known that he didn't want to come with her, that it was Draco's father's right to walk his son down the aisle, not him. That she had wanted to arrive at the wedding on his arm, to be seen going together with him, not alone. That he should have insisted for Draco's father to give his son up to James but was upset that he didn't.

She flung her glass of pumpkin juice in his face before stalking away, muttering out before she did so that they were taking a break, that she needed some time to think things over and she hoped that by the time their break was over then they could go back to the way things were.

Gathering up a napkin and wiping down his sodden face, Harry paused upon hearing a deep throated chuckle behind him, seconds later turning around to discover that it belonged to Professor Snape.

"Well, well, Potter, I must say that was entertaining. But, really, what did she expect? For you to come with her as her escort to this momentus occasion. Honestly, everyone knows that in some cases, rare but not unheard of here in the Wizarding World that it is the step son of the family that must give away his father's fiancee to his own and not the fiancees father themselves. How disappointing. She grew up in the Wizarding World, she knows that this had to have a chance of happening one way or another. Though, it is a shame to have wasted such a good quality of pumpkin juice. Thank Merlin it wasn't Firewhiskey."

"Why?" Harry asked right back, now becoming entranced with his former professors speech.

"Cause Potter, if it was, then Lucius would have had her pay for another bottle of that particular brand of Firewhiskey herself. Have her work for him to pay it off. And trust me, not even ten years of hard work for Lucius would she be able to fully cover one of those bottles herself. So...thank Merlin that she chose pumpkin juice instead of Firewhiskey."

Harry blinked for a moment before answering back. "Uhh...yeah...thank Merlin for small favors."

Turning his attention over onto his father and watching as he laughed and smiled like he's never seen before dancing with his newly wedded husband, Harry couldn't help but smile himself at the picture they made.

"Just to let you know Potter I was against this wedding happening for Draco's sake." he heard Severus Snape reply rather tersely.

"You were? Why?"

"Cause your father wasn't known to being completely loyal to those he dated back in school. Except for your mother and Draco. But now...seeing how happy he truly makes Draco...I'll give him a chance. But know this, if he hurts my godson, then you can rest assure that I will do anything and everything to make him regret it."

"I know you will. And the same goes for Draco should he break my father's heart." Harry retorted in response.

Severus nodded before slipping away and walking over to join Lucius and Narcissa who were standing and talking by the table where they got their drinks.

With the wedding and reception finally over, James and Draco made their way into the five-star wizarding hotel that they had been gifted with down in the Mediteranean as the place where they were to spend their two week long honeymoon.

Harry meanwhile, tried to consolidate Ginny, but to no avail. It seemed that she was still upset with him for what he had to do at the wedding. He Flooed over to the Burrow as much as he could to try and apologize or at least to make her see that he didn't have much a choice in being the one to give Draco away to his father.

She remained stubborn. Disappointed that she wouldn't accept what he had to say, being far too stubborn to actually listen to him, Harry soon came down to a hard and regretful decision but one that he knew he had to make.

He had to offically break up with Ginny.

And so, he did. She got a good hit on him before her mother ushered her away, as for Ron, well he obviously didn't take the news all that well either. Becoming angry and accusing Harry of stringing his little sister along, giving her false hope of them getting back together only for him to break up with her, not even trying to get back together with her for her sake or his.

Hermione didn't completely agree with Ron thankfully. She looked to be on his side for once. Saying that she knew about Ginny proposing the break up and not accepting his apologies or his excuses. That being as stubborn as she was, living in a house as the only girl in the family, she inevitably brought this upon herself. And she only had herself and her foolish stubborness to blame.

Harry quite thankful that Hermione was on his side and didn't fault him for his breaking up with Ginny, proposed that they go out to lunch to talk about something that he's been thinking of for some time.

They arranged a meeting and got to talking.

"Hermione...I think I have a crush on someone." Harry responded a bit hesitantly, not sure of how she'd react to such news.

"Really? Well, how long have you known this person?"

"A while. Since school. But they turned out to be someone that I could actually trust in the end. At first, I didn't trust them, not knowing what their loyalties truly were but after I did, I began to respect them for all that they sacrificed for us to fight on and win the war."

"I see." she said, stopping to take a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Tell me Harry, how long have you had a crush on Professor Snape?"

Harry instantly stilled. Shocked. Surprised that she knew who it was he had been talking about. But then again, she was Hermione. If she didn't know who he was talking about than she wouldn't be who she was.

"I...god Hermione...is it...I mean...with my father and Malfoy married to each other and being as happy as they are; do you think that maybe I have the same chance that they do with him?"

Hermione stopped and thought. Hmmed quitely to herself and took another drink before finally answering him as best as she could.

"Honestly Harry, I don't know. That'll be up to you and Prof-I mean- Severus to decide. I can't tell you what to do. But what I can tell you, is that you shouldn't give up so easily on what it is that you want. If he's the one that can make you as happy as your father obviously is with Draco, then I say go for it. But tread cautiously. Remember, he's been in love with your mother all these years. Perhaps seeing his arch nemesis marry his godson and become truly happy with him as his husband made Severus think that maybe now was the time to let go of the past and move on. But...that's all speculation on my part Harry. If this is what you want to do, then go for it. I'm right behind you all the way. Even if Ron isn't at the moment."

"Thanks Hermione, I needed to hear that." Harry finished with a grateful smile before tucking into the rest of his lunch.

The return of his father and Draco surprised Harry. He figured if he wanted to have a chance at something developing between himself and his old Potions professor, then it would be best if he asked his new step father what he thought about it all.

Asking him all of this one early morning over breakfast in Godric's Hollow, Sirius and Remus still sleeping upstairs, Harry waited to see what Draco had to say to him.

"You want to court my godfather?" he heard him ask.

"Yes."

"Wow. Well, good luck with that. If he's the one you want then by all means, go for it. I'm not going to stop you. But I will warn you Harry, my godfather has been in love with your mother for years. Since she broke his heart back in their last year of school, he hasn't been all too willing to open himself up again to love. So...tread cautiously."

Smiling upon receiving permission to court Severus, Harry thanked Draco before finishing his breakfast and running up the stairs to send an owl to the old potions master.

Anxious but also worried that he may decline his invitation to lunch, Harry waited for a reply. Around one his owl returned, with a letter in her beak.

Opening it, Harry read.

Mr. Potter,

Due to unfortunate events, I am unable to meet you for lunch at the Hogshead. However, dinner would be most acamendable. Hogshead, seven sharp. Do not be late.

S.S.

Smiling, Harry let out a loud triumphant and happy whoop! Getting himself laughter from downstairs upon having been heard. Blushing in embarassment but still overjoyed that he accepted to see him, even if it was for dinner, Harry quickly rushed down stairs to let his family know.

"He accepted! He accepted!" Harry shouted. Everyone's attention turned on towards Harry. His smile stretched wide upon his face.

"He can't make it for lunch but he says he can make it for dinner. We'll be going to the Hogshead. Oh god...what should I wear?" he exasperated in dread at the end, earning himself a good solid laugh from Draco.

"Honestly Harry, there's nothing that you have that Severus won't take the wrong way in your closet for clothes. But, if you really wan the help, then I can pick out something nice for you to wear. Something...Slytherin...to catch his attention. Also, it would bring out your eyes a little more. Make him...shall we say...quite attentive on your choice of clothing."

"Really Draco?! Great! Thanks! I'm going to go and reply back that I'll be there."

Harry turned around and ran back up the stairs leaving everyone else to chuckle and shake their heads at his excited nature.

Needless to say, the dinner with Severus, while tense didn't go so bad. Agreeing to a lunch later in the week, Harry smiled and said his farewells before apparating away back home.

In the weeks that followed, Harry found himself getting closer and closer to Severus, talking about his childhood, what it was like growing up with the Dursley's, putting aside any doubts and wrongful rumors that's been told about his life. To then telling him of how different this Draco is from the old one and how much he appreciates this one and hopes that he'll be staying for good; and not just because he married his father.

As they got close with one another, Harry continued to write to Hermione and tell her what was going on, getting back her owl on what's been going on in her life. How Ginny is now adamant that Harry will be coming back to her, that they'll get married and be a proper family. How Ron is still angry with him for breaking up with Ginny but doesn't want to admit that he was wrong for saying what he did, moreso how her relationship with Ron is now over.

But, that she's now in a relationship with Charlie Weasley of all people. She then confided in him of how Ron reacted to the news that she was dating his older brother and of how he didn't seem to take it lightly. That he tried to punch his brother, how he got grounded for it, and how he said that she wasn't welcomed at the Burrow anymore.

Harry consolidated Hermione. Telling her that Ron was being a right arse, that he shouldn't have said what he did and that he was happy that she was happy dating Charlie; adding that he was a good man and would everything it took to make sure that she was happy as long as she was with him.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As the years flew by, Draco and James remained strong and faithful to one another. With a special potion given to them by Severus for Draco's birthday, they conceived a child and some months later had a daughter. Then, three years later, they were blessed with a son. Their daughter had Draco's hair but James' hazel eyes and tan complexion. While their son had James' hair and features, he had gotten his daddy's grey eyes and pale complexion.

Harry and Severus soon married and had a child of their own. A boy. He looked like Harry but had the radiance of Snape's mother. Along with Snape's obsidian eyes.

Hermione eventually went on to marry Charlie and had three children with him. Two boys and a girl. The girl looked like her but had his blue eyes and the boys had her eyes but his looks.

Ron, rumor has it, married Lavender Brown but soon found himself being too smothered by her motherly ways. Stuck in his marriage with her pregnant with his son, Ron lived on to remain with her until their child went to Hogwarts. Then, he divorced her.

Ginny, later married someone from her Quidditch team and had two children with him. But wasn't as happy nor as faithful as she claimed to be. Later giving birth to a child not of her husband's, he filed for divorce and took custody of the children. She was left to continue playing Quidditch until one fateful game where she was left with a broken leg and was out for the season.

Sirius and Remus soon married after Draco and James and eventually went on to have their own little brood. Teddy, happy that he was to be a big brother, was all for it. Sirius gave birth to their first child, a boy. Having his features and hair but Remus' eyes. Then Remus had their second child, a daughter. With his features and hair but Sirius' eyes.

As the years flew by and the children grew up, they eventually all became good friends. The parents, went on to talk to one another about possible matches between their children and some (Harry+Draco) even went so far as to bet on just who would wind up with who.

Everything was good and no one could have asked for a more better ending. Other than a spiteful Ginny Weasley and a regretful Ron Weasley that is.

THE END.

_**A.N. - So...there's the story. What do you all think? Good? Bad? Undecided? Well, I am now in the process of continuing my three story crossover fanfic and will be uploading it up here soon. Don't know when but it will take some time. So, just enjoy this fanfic and be on the look out for my next fic. I think you'll like it. It's a BBC Merlin, Harry Potter, and slight (one episode) Doctor Who crossover. It's been a hassle to write but fun nonetheless. Shall be up soon but not too soon. Sorry. **_


End file.
